


Seconda vita

by AkaneMikael



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo una vita piena di problemi, Brendan e Tommy si ritrovano e sono decisi a risolvere tutto, a qualunque costo. Ma cosa c'è di particolare che ha fatto allontanare Brendan da Tommy? E come potrà ora fare i conti con quel suo segreto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cercando di perdonarsi

**Author's Note:**

> Sono rimasta abbagliata da questo mondo meraviglioso e la mia testolina malata, lo ammetto, non ha potuto non vedere una cosa particolare fra le righe ed ho dato una mia personalissima interpretazione della situazione.  
> In pratica, il rapporto va oltre quello fra fratelli. Insomma, stiamo parlando di incesto.  
> Attenzione, non volevo rovinare un bellissimo film, ma dare solo una mia chiave dello stesso che resta stupendo così com’è stato fatto. Ma io sono così, una volta che immagino, devo scrivere.

 

seconda_vita1

 

1\. CERCANDO DI PERDONARSI  
  


 

Eppure dopo una lotta durata molti anni, abbandonarsi fra le sue braccia fu così dolce.

Dopo le sue parole sussurrate all’orecchio, durante quella presa micidiale che l’avrebbe soffocato, non era stato in grado di capire più nulla.

Da quel ‘ti amo’ in poi, era stato solo il caos e si era sentito come un pesce trasportato nel fiume dove la corrente era sempre più forte.

Allo stesso modo si era lasciato andare ed il fiume in quel caso era stato suo fratello.

Brendan l’aveva preso da dietro stringendogli le braccia intorno alla testa con una forza micidiale e con le gambe l’aveva avvolto da dietro intorno al busto, gli si era aggrappato come un koala tenendolo schiacciato a terra.

Sarebbe stato impossibile liberarsi, specie senza un braccio visto la spalla slogata.

Ma lì, mentre le forze l’abbandonavano e la rabbia gareggiava con la disperazione esplosa durante l’incontro, Brendan gli aveva finalmente chiesto perdono e poi gli aveva detto che l’amava. Un ‘ti amo’ che sapeva di ‘ti voglio bene’, ma che a seconda di chi lo diceva e lo sentiva, aveva un’accezione diversa, specie nel loro caso.

Per Tommy fu sufficiente, a quel punto era andato in tilt, non aveva capito nulla. Aveva solo battuto sul braccio per la resa e da lì l’incontro era finito e tutto era andato in un crescendo caotico e rocambolesco.

Brendan l’aveva lasciato, lui si era accartocciato a terra, intorno a loro grida, applausi e parole che non si capivano proprio e mentre il delirio esplodeva, della gente entrava nel ring per intervistare i due, altri con l’intenzione di prendere Tommy e portarlo subito via poiché sotto accusa di diserzione dal Corpo dei Marines.

Ma mentre tutto degenerava sempre più e Tommy sentiva un dolore tanto interiore quanto esteriore, sentì Brendan buttarsi su di lui col proprio corpo per proteggerlo, lo sentì gridare contro qualcuno e dirgli ‘lasciatelo in pace’, poi lo sentì parlare col suo allenatore e dirgli che dovevano aiutarlo, che non voleva lo portassero via subito.

In seguito, forse, l’allenatore si era alzato per realizzare il desiderio di Brendan e mentre parlava con chiunque fosse in grado di aiutarli, il fratello maggiore l’aveva preso per le spalle e l’aveva alzato in ginocchio, posto a specchio davanti a lui l’aveva tenuto e sostenuto, ma solo quando aveva appoggiato la fronte alla sua Tommy aveva cominciato a registrare qualcosa.

Brendan gli aveva preso il viso fra le mani unendo le fronti, il contatto diretto, così vicino dei loro sguardi disperati, entrambi pieni di lacrime.

Un Tommy sfinito, battuto, arreso al combattimento ed alla vita stessa. Arreso per la prima volta in trent’anni di vita. Arreso a basta.

Ed un Brendan deciso più che mai a non lasciarlo più andare.

\- Perdonami! - Aveva ripetuto di nuovo così vicino a lui fino a sentire il respiro sul suo viso. - Lascia che ti aiuti! - Per Tommy accettare qualsiasi aiuto era eresia, ma in quel momento, da lui, proprio da lui, aveva sentito che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di rifiutarlo.

Perché da quando Brendan l’aveva abbandonato e lui l’aveva conseguentemente tagliato fuori, l’aveva solo odiato, odiato alla follia chiudendosi a chiunque e qualunque cosa, ma soprattutto all’amore, alla felicità, alla gioia pura di vivere.

Aveva solo disperatamente aspettato che Brendan tornasse a chiedergli perdono per averlo abbandonato, ma non l’aveva mai fatto, così Tommy se ne era andato dopo la morte di sua madre, arruolandosi nei marines da solo.

Aveva fatto perdere le tracce per molto tempo, lontano da quella che era stata la sua disastrosa ed odiata vita, ma Brendan non l’aveva mai cercato, mai.

Poi per quell’occasione del torneo di MMA si erano ritrovati, per puro caso.

Si erano incontrati e tutto quello che Tommy avrebbe potuto accettare da lui era un ‘perdonami’ che non era arrivato. Il perdonami, si era mutato in ‘ti perdono’, come se lui, lui abbandonato ad un padre alcolizzato ed una madre malata avesse qualcosa da farsi perdonare!

Tommy era scattato aggressivo, l’unico sistema che conosceva per vivere ormai.

Gli aveva ringhiato contro e poi se ne era andato chiudendo qualunque dialogo, qualunque porta, finestra e possibilità.

Brendan aveva vissuto il resto del torneo con la convinzione che fosse davvero colpevole Tommy perché non aveva mai accettato il fatto che lui se ne fosse andato per vivere la propria vita con la ragazza che amava, e che non era suo diritto avergli nascosto che la madre era malata ed impedirgli di salutarla prima di morire.

Però lì sul ring aveva capito quello che per anni non era riuscito a spiegarsi.

Tommy, in finale, era lì davanti a lui da solo.

Nessun amico, nessuna compagna, nessun allenatore al suo angolo. Il padre che era il suo coach non c’era e lui non aveva idea del motivo, ma Tommy stava affrontando uno dei momenti più importanti ed era lì da solo.

Da solo.

Come lo era sempre stato dopo che se ne era andato di casa per vivere la propria vita.

E in solitudine aveva trovato il suo modo di affrontare le cose, di sopravvivere.

Con rabbia, aggredendo, odiando e rifiutando.

Aveva sentito che coi marines era stato un eroe, prima di disertare per colpa di un disastro durante una missione. Non si era mai preso meriti o alzato accuse. Aveva salvato, aveva aiutato, aveva sofferto e se ne era andato senza farsi ringraziare, prendere riconoscenze o muovere accuse pubbliche.

Silenzioso era tornato, aveva cambiato nome ed aveva vissuto con odio la sua vita, allontanando tutto e tutti.

Solo.

Forse aveva sbagliato, si era detto Brendan vedendolo lì da solo nell’angolo in procinto di prepararsi, però aveva reagito ad una solitudine in pieno inferno e l’unico sistema era stato odiare e negare.

Tommy a quelle parole, a quel contatto, così stretto, si era abbandonato sentendolo scivolare con la fronte sulla guancia e prendergli l’altra con la mano attirandolo a sé più che poteva, facendogli sentire tutto il sentimento esplosivo che lo stava divorando.

Dopo di questo l’aveva aiutato ad alzarsi e l’aveva abbracciato stretto, protettivo.

Tommy vi si era lasciato totalmente andare, mentre addirittura nascondeva il capo contro la sua spalla, trasportato da lui che lo circondava con il braccio sostenendolo, proteggendolo col suo corpo senza più la paura di toccarlo. A lui che lo portava fuori dalla gabbia, con l’allenatore che gli faceva largo.

A loro che andavano nello spogliatoio insieme, stretti uno all’altro.

Quell’abbandono era stato per Brendan importante, gli aveva fatto capire che non si poteva scappare da chi si era e dalla vita che si aveva, ma soprattutto da quel che si provava.

Che prima o poi la vita ti presentava il conto e tu dovevi fronteggiare le cose.

Una volta nello spogliatoio di Brendan, l’allenatore e la moglie erano usciti ed avevano fatto da scudo protettivo alla porta impedendo a chiunque di entrare, per lasciare ai due fratelli almeno un momento per parlarsi.

 

 

Tommy era seduto su una panca, Brendan inginocchiato davanti a lui che gli teneva ancora il viso fra le mani per guardarlo bene con cura e capire in che condizioni fosse, sia interiori che esteriori.

\- Ti fa tanto male? - Chiese riferito alla spalla. - Non volevo, è stato un incidente, mi hai dato la gomitata e per tenerti più fermo ho schiacciato ancora e quando ho sentito il rumore sulla spalla io volevo morire, volevo lasciare tutto, avevo chiamato l’arbitro ma il mio coach non me l’ha permesso! Non sapevo cosa fare, non volevo combatterti con una spalla slogata! Perché non hai smesso? Perché hai continuato? Cosa avevi in testa? -

Brendan non si sarebbe mai zittito se Tommy, tolti i guanti, non gli avesse circondato il collo col braccio sano, nascondendo il viso di nuovo lì dove prima era stato, mentre quella splendida sensazione l’inebriava ridandogli lenta ed inesorabile la vita.

Brendan finalmente si zittì e lo accolse avvolgendolo dolcemente e protettivo con entrambe le braccia, tirandosi su con le gambe per essere alla giusta altezza e tenerlo a sé. Appoggiò il capo sul suo e chiuse gli occhi mentre tutte le sensazioni di una volta tornavano a farsi strada, straripanti e prepotenti.

E quella consapevolezza.

Che quella volta non sarebbe più potuto fuggire da quel che provava.

\- Perdonami se sono tardi. - Mormorò poi. Tommy sospirò.

\- Mi hai abbandonato. - Rispose lui con sofferenza, mentre le lacrime non volevano saperne di smettere.

\- Lo so… scusami… ho capito solo ora, vedendoti sul ring da solo… io volevo vivere la mia vita e non capivo perché tu mi odiassi per questo… -

\- Non avevo il diritto di nasconderti che la mamma stava morendo… ma ti odiavo perché mi avevi abbandonato. Io tenevo duro perché eri con me… quando te ne sei andato credevo di morire… ce l’ho fatta perché ti ho odiato, ti ho tagliato fuori. Ma non dovevo. Era giusto che se amavi quella ragazza… - Brendan scosse il capo e gli riprese il suo fra le mani per guardarlo ancora in viso, quel turbine di emozioni che lo investivano come un camion che lo schiacciava ripetutamente.

\- Ma non dovevo andarmene. Non dovevo lasciarti solo. Ti ho lasciato solo. Perdonami! - Ripeté per l’ennesima volta, con le lacrime che copiavano quelle del fratello. Tommy scosse il capo.

\- A vicenda. - Disse mentre il fiato tornava piano normale.

\- Cosa? -

\- Perdoniamoci a vicenda. - Brendan sorrise, il primo sorriso da anni, forse di sempre.

\- L’inferno è finito, ne siamo usciti. - Disse con una sensazione di vittoria, finalmente di vittoria.

\- E siamo qua insieme. - Ricordò Tommy che gli prese il viso con una mano perché l’altra spalla non poteva muoverla. Con questo gli diede lui il primo bacio sulla guancia, qualcosa che non era mai stato da lui poiché troppo brusco e scorbutico, così poco sentimentale. Tutto l’opposto di Brendan che invece era sempre stato molto sensibile e dolce. Gli era sempre piaciuto il contatto con lui, ma poi aveva capito che era un piacere diverso da quello normale, ed aveva trovato una ‘cura’ in una ragazza e visto che non funzionava abbastanza era dovuto andarsene senza dare spiegazioni se non ‘amo lei’.

Spiegazione che Tommy non aveva mai capito perché poteva stare con lei e continuare ad aiutarlo con suo padre.

Spiegazione che Brendan sperava di non dover mai dare.

Quelle labbra carnose che per la prima volta cercavano la sua guancia gli diedero una violenta scarica elettrica. Strinse gli occhi forte e trattenne il fiato, poi capì che non poteva non ricambiare visto che probabilmente Tommy l’avrebbe presa male come prendeva male tutto dalla nascita. Così girò la testa e gliene diede uno anche lui.

\- Non lasciarmi più. - Mormorò tornando a nascondere stanco e sfinito il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.

Il sudore di entrambi, i dolori, le ferite esterne e quella sensazione di estasi e beatitudine che contrastava con quel che provavano fuori.

Brendan si tolse i guanti e gli prese la mano ringraziando il cielo di essere riuscito a domare adeguatamente i propri istinti prorompenti in quel momento.

Forse ce la poteva fare.

\- Non ti lascio più. - Promise. Doveva, del resto. Se non fosse riuscito a controllarsi avrebbe rotto una promessa che non intendeva assolutamente negargli più.

Per nessuna ragione al mondo.

Rimasero così fino a che le forze lente non tornarono almeno in parte e mentre quelle si riaffacciavano, il dolore emergeva. Puramente fisico.

Brendan lo lasciò a malincuore, si alzò e cominciò con le cose pratiche fra cui aprire il rubinetto della doccia. Appena lo scroscio dell’acqua si librò nello spogliatoio, Brendan inghiottì a vuoto spalancando gli occhi e guardando verso Tommy il quale, naturalmente, stava togliendosi gli shorts e gli slip per fare la doccia a sua volta.

Imprecò.

Era una doccia per più persone e non aveva nemmeno la scusa di doverci entrare uno alla volta. Cercando di domare l’imbarazzo che, dopo il pathos, era sopraggiunto, iniziò a parlare fingendo che tutto andasse bene.

\- Come va, comunque? Dovrai andare in ospedale… forse hai un po’ di tempo prima di essere preso dalla marina. -

Tommy, ora nudo, lo guardò mentre esitava a togliersi quel po’ che indossava.

\- Il dolore non è un problema. Ed è ora che affronti gli sbagli anche io. - Brendan sospirò.

\- Però ti porto in ospedale lo stesso. - Tommy ridacchiò ed entrò in doccia senza notare il rilassamento nel vederlo di schiena piuttosto che di fronte. Grazie che durò poco perché poi il fratello decise di voltarsi verso di lui ed indicargli di sbrigarsi.

\- Hai una paresi? Ti serve una sedia a rotelle? Mi sa che sei tu quello messo peggio, eh? Dì un po’, riesci ancora a respirare dopo tutti i pugni che ti ho dato all’inizio? - Brendan così tornò a ridere e scuotendo il capo si tolse tutto entrando, nudo, nella doccia accanto alla sua. L’acqua calda scivolò sul corpo martoriato che gridava vendetta.

Con una smorfia chiuse gli occhi nel disperato tentativo di risultare convincente. Dopo anni che non vedeva suo fratello, essere con lui sotto la doccia era traumatico.

Per non parlare di come si rendeva conto a posteriori di tutti i contatti avuti tramite le prese nella lotta.

\- Sto bene, non preoccuparti! Io posso lavarmi con due mani, al contrario di te! - Rispose sarcastico come un tempo, da piccoli, avevano sempre fatto.

Per un momento parve che il tempo non fosse mai andato avanti male. Sembrò che la separazione, l’odio, la delusione fossero solo dei brutti sogni.

\- Me la cavo alla grande anche con una mano! Per tutto! - E con questa allusione, Brendan aprì gli occhi pensando d’aver inteso male. Quando lo vide che si strofinava le parti intime con la sola mano rimasta, Brendan avvampò e alzò gli occhi al cielo ridendo in modo particolarmente marcato per mascherare il famoso imbarazzo.

\- Cielo, non sei mai cresciuto in realtà, eh? Facevi queste cose da piccolo e le fai ancora! - Tommy ghignò felice di averlo rilassato, almeno in apparenza. L’aveva visto teso e pensando che servissero un po’ delle vecchie stupidaggini, l’aveva accontentato.

\- C’era una volta in cui avevamo la voglia di scherzare così! -

\- C’era una volta in cui tu avevi sempre il sesso in testa! Ma poi l’hai persa la verginità? - La domanda era un po’ da fossa scavata, ma gli era uscita da sola perché da ragazzini scherzavano così e tornare a farlo l’aveva distratto dai propri controlli mentali.

Tommy ovviamente reagì alla Tommy, ovvero sconfinò e gli prese tutta l’erezione stringendo. Fu così veloce da non poter essere fermato e invece di fargli male, gli diede una scarica d’eccitazione notevole, ma gridò lo stesso ruggendo un insulto.

\- Non sei davvero cambiato, cazzo! - Esclamò spingendolo via.

Poco dopo, ridendo insieme, la doccia finì ed uscendo si avvolsero negli asciugamani, operazione per cui Tommy ebbe difficoltà. Stava rinunciando quando Brendan, seppure consapevole di suicidarsi, glielo prese e glielo mise lui intorno alla vita.

Senza respirare. Fissando in basso con attenzione a non andare né su né giù alla vita.

Infilò il lembo e glielo bloccò, poi lasciò le mani senza indietreggiare. I brividi erano sempre più grandi, come la propria eccitazione fra le gambe che non poteva nascondere. Sperava che Tommy non lo guardasse e alzando gli occhi per cercare i suoi, si fermò sui tatuaggi, contro la propria volontà gli sfiorò quello sul petto.

\- Ne hai di nuovi. - Sussurrò mentre l’atmosfera cambiava drasticamente in modo strano ed intimo. Come se non fossero fratelli, ma ben altro.

Tommy non si mosse, turbato da quella sensazione. L’aveva provata simile poco prima che Brendan se ne andasse abbandonandolo col padre ubriaco.

\- Eri il mio unico mondo, la mia unica forza. Tenevo duro solo perché tu eri lì con me. - Disse come se stessero parlando di quello, con un tono basso, intimo. Troppo intimo. Così tanto…

Brendan trattenne il fiato e risalì sulla spalla, dove ce ne erano altri e gli occhi carezzarono il suo viso con alcuni lividi ed un taglio sullo zigomo che pulsava gonfio e rosso, ma che non sanguinava più. E la mano poi andò lì a sfiorarglielo. Tommy sussultò ma non si ritrasse, rimase sul suo viso con altrettanti segni e sulle sua dita così delicate.

Il cuore cominciò a battergli forte nel petto, ma non più per la rabbia. Era una sensazione quasi nuova, così bella, così calda.

Dopo tanto odio e freddo, provare cose tanto belle era come ubriacarsi dopo mille giorni di sobrietà.

\- Non ce la facevo più… ero più debole, anche se ero il maggiore. Tu… tu sei sempre stato quello forte… - Tommy scosse il capo.

\- Eri forte anche tu, in modo diverso. Tu eri forte emotivamente, io ero bravo solo ad incassare i colpi di quando era ubriaco. -

\- Hai vegliato sulla mamma mentre moriva, ti sei preso cura di lei. Sei sempre stato forte, dentro e fuori. Io ho saputo solo scappare. - Tommy rimase in silenzio e Brendan ancora con il dito sulla sua guancia che scese piano sul mento e sul labbro gonfio.

\- Io non ero il tuo mondo? Non ero abbastanza per sostenerti? - Finalmente ebbe la forza di fare la domanda che si era fatto per anni, con cui si era tormentato.

Brendan sgranò gli occhi colpito, realizzando cosa aveva provocato in lui.

\- Che dici, eri il mio mondo anche tu! -

\- Allora perché non sono stato sufficiente a trattenerti? -

\- Perché eravamo troppo uno il mondo dell’altro! Io… - Brendan si rese conto che stava per parlare dei propri sentimenti e smise, si interruppe bruscamente e si riscosse tornando in sé, fece un passo indietro e lo lasciò girandosi di spalle, guardandosi in basso, dove l’asciugamano nascondeva poco la propria erezione dura.

Tommy lo guardò sospirando, continuava a non capire, forse non l’avrebbe mai capito.

\- E’ normale… abbiamo passato l’inferno, Brendan! Eravamo tutto ciò che avevamo! Di cosa avevi paura? - Brendan si strinse nelle spalle e le alzò cercando di scacciare tutto, quindi si tolse il telo e si infilò velocemente i boxer che non nascosero per niente le proprie condizioni.

\- Non lo so, ero un adolescente, poco più insomma… non… non lo so, Tommy… mi sono innamorato ed ho pensato di poter avere una vita normale e… - Tommy lo prese e lo girò, ma non riuscì a non notare quel che succedeva in basso. Esitò prima di parlare, poi alzò gli occhi e fece finta di nulla.

\- Ti sei dileguato. Potevi avere quella vita e continuare a vedere di noi. Io ero solo! - Tommy forse non avrebbe mai completamente accettato quella cosa e Brendan non sapeva come fare per dargli completamente pace, per fargli smettere di pensarci.

Così lo prese per le spalle e con fermezza disse:

\- Dobbiamo smetterla di parlarne. Dobbiamo andare oltre. Siamo qua e siamo insieme. Cancelliamo tutto. Entrambi abbiamo sbagliato qualcosa. Andiamo avanti insieme da qui in poi, come avremmo dovuto quella volta. - Tommy sospirò e si rilassò con le sue mani sulle spalle, così lasciò di nuovo andare, annuì e si scusò.

\- Hai ragione. Prima o poi riuscirò a non guardarti e farmi mille domande. Va bene così. Accompagnami in ospedale, poi sarò un problema della marina… - Brendan si oscurò mentre lo lasciava. - Dammi qualcosa da indossare, ho tutto di là. - Automaticamente tirò fuori una tuta che sicuramente gli sarebbe stata un po’ stretta.

\- Io voglio continuare ad occuparmi di te anche dopo. Farò di tutto per aiutarti. Non ti lascio alla marina e me ne torno alla mia vita normale! - Brendan rispose testardo cominciando a vestirsi. Tommy ridacchiò.

\- A tua disposizione. Non ho un lavoro, non ho una casa e non ho una fedina penale pulita! Per cui se vuoi una missione nuova… l’hai appena trovata! - Brendan ci rimase di stucco. Non aveva rifiutato il suo aiuto come per anni aveva sempre fatto nei confronti del mondo.

Così sorrise soddisfatto ed annuì.

\- Certo! E vedrai che andrà tutto bene! - Con questo misero momentaneamente tutto a posto.

Mentre il piccolo problema di Brendan andava in un angolo buio dove non sarebbe più stato toccato. O per lo meno lui lo sperava.


	2. Una moglie perfetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E' passato un po' di tempo dalla fine del film e quindi da quando i due fratelli si sono ritrovati ed han fatto pace e si sono chiariti e perdonati. Tommy dopo aver affrontato le proprie colpe, si ritrova in giro a non saper da dove ricominciare e così si ricorda che Brendan gli aveva offerto aiuto. Non è facile per lui cercarlo e riscuotere, ma alla fine si decide e Brendan gli offre di vivere con lui finchè ne necessita.

2\. UNA MOGLIE PERFETTA  
  


 

  
Brendan si alzò sbadigliando e sempre sbadigliando si trascinò nel bagno secondario poiché nel primo c’era sua moglie che aveva solo una regola: non entrare quando c’era lei.  
Così come ogni mattina, usava l’altro bagno.  
Nonostante il grande sonno, appena aprì la porta si svegliò di colpo vedendo il sedere tonico e piacente di suo fratello di profilo.  
Tommy era piegato sul lavandino mentre si sciacquava la faccia e, ovviamente, era nudo.  
\- Cazzo, Tommy! - Grugnì Brendan voltandosi di colpo mentre si apprestava a chiudere la porta spaventato che le bambine potessero vederlo.  
Tommy si alzò chiudendo il rubinetto e prendendo l’asciugamano. Si asciugò il viso voltandosi placido verso il fratello immobile davanti alla porta in apparente crisi mistica. Poi corrugato chiese:  
\- Che c’è? - Brendan sgranò gli occhi come se fosse scemo, poi gli indicò il corpo.  
\- Se non l’hai notato sei nudo! - Tommy si guardò ed annuì.  
\- Dormo così. E? - Come per dire che problemi c’erano. Era davvero molto calmo, in effetti.  
\- E non puoi girare nudo! Mettiti dei pantaloni! - Ora era davvero agitato e Tommy senza capire cosa avesse, fece quell’espressione da ‘se insisti’ per poi dirigersi verso di lui per uscire.  
\- Ehi1 - Esclamò fermandolo e bloccandogli la strada, ritrovandosi così vicinissimo a lui. Di riflesso si appiattì contro la porta come se fosse appestato e lo fissò torvo. Tommy posò gli occhi prima sulla sua mano ad altezza stomaco, poi sul suo viso che sembrava in procinto di svenire.  
\- Cosa?! - Ringhiò spazientito!  
\- Non puoi girare così! - Disse stridulo, ripetendo quanto detto.  
\- Sei geloso per Tess? - Chiese senza capire che problemi ci fossero. Brendan si ricordò di avere una moglie in casa e si aggrappò a quella idea plausibile.  
\- Certo! Cioè non geloso, ma c’è Tess! E le bambine! Andiamo, mettiti qualcosa! - Tommy si guardò intorno per fargli capire che non c’era nulla che potesse mettere, così Brendan prese un asciugamano dalla porta e glielo avvolse intorno alla vita, come settimane prima aveva fatto dopo l’incontro.  
Tommy ridacchiò trovandolo divertente tutto agitato per una sciocchezza simile, in realtà capiva che non fosse un’idea geniale girare nudo con altra gente in casa, ma faticava a ricordarsi dell’esistenza di una cognata e di due nipotine. Per anni, per sempre anzi, era vissuto solo senza dover far conto di nessuno se non di compagni marines.  
\- Grazie, fratello! - Disse facendogli l’occhiolino. Poi avvicinandosi ulteriormente alla porta per aprirla ed uscire, lo sfiorò col proprio corpo possente che fece sussultare Brendan che si spostò in fretta, come se fosse stato scottato da lui.  
Rimasto solo, si riappoggiò alla porta e sospirò chiudendo gli occhi.  
Sarebbe stato molto difficile.  
Molto.  
“Questa convivenza sarà la mia fine!”  
Pensandolo si spogliò in fretta e si infilò sotto una doccia tiepida per domare i bollenti spiriti già aizzati di prima mattina dalla visione appena avuta.  
Non era facile affrontare istinti simili, per anni ne era scappato soffocandoli e non vederlo più l’aveva aiutato molto. Aveva pensato di esserne uscito, che quella fosse stata solo una fase, ma rivederlo in quella hall, quel giorno, l’aveva demolito emotivamente. Si era subito reso conto che provava esattamente le stesse cose di allora, di quasi 15 anni prima.  
“Non potevo lasciarlo a sé stesso dopo quello che ci eravamo detti. Gli ho promesso di aiutarlo.”  
Brendan si ricordò di quando l’aveva chiamato per dirgli che era stato scagionato dalle accuse, seppure congedato con disonore dal corpo dei marines. Una macchia non facile da cancellare, che rimaneva su un curriculum e poteva pesare per qualcuno che cercava lavoro.  
La sua vita era sempre a pezzi e lui era sempre senza soldi, ma almeno non sarebbe finito in prigione.  
Brendan aveva chiesto aiuto a Frank, il quale gli aveva dato il numero di un buon avvocato a cui aveva spiegato tutta la sua storia, grazie alla quale avevano ottenuto un buon risultato, nel complesso. Seppure il congedo con disonore non fosse giusto visto che aveva salvato dei marines.  
A Tommy non era importato, sembrava non realizzasse quanto brutto fosse, ma per lui era importante essere libero.  
‘Solo non so dove andare e mi rifiuto di tornare da mio padre… avevi detto che mi avresti aiutato…’  
Gli aveva chiesto aiuto, Tommy, l’orgoglioso e rabbioso Tommy, l’aveva cercato per chiedergli aiuto.  
Ovviamente non glielo aveva rifiutato.  
‘Ti ho detto che l’avrei fatto e lo farò! Puoi stare da me per tutto il tempo che ti serve! Ti aiuterò a rimetterti in piedi!’  
Tommy era così tornato nella sua vita rivoluzionandogliela quasi completamente, seppure non in maniera intenzionale. Lui era completamente ignaro di quel che gli succedeva, non sospettava di nulla e non doveva.  
Solo che svegliarsi e ritrovarsi il suo sedere nudo non era facile, così come addormentarsi e vedere se era ancora lì oppure se era scappato.  
Per Brendan era bello e brutto allo stesso tempo, non riusciva a regolarsi, ma al mattino usciva per andare a lavoro e poi tornava nel pomeriggio.  
La convivenza era iniziata da pochissimi giorni, il tempo per Tommy di ingranare e fare un piano di battaglia su cosa volesse fare e le bambine già lo adoravano.  
Tess inizialmente era stata giustamente guardinga, ma poi aveva capito che quella situazione poteva far bene a tutti.  
Aveva accettato un lavoro che le era capitato, momentaneo, perché c’era a casa lui con le bambine e visto che se la cavava molto bene, avevano tutti e tre deciso che finché non si rimetteva in gioco poteva stare lì.  
Oltretutto Tommy aveva ancora la spalla un po’ fuori uso, doveva sforzarla il meno possibile per un certo periodo, sebbene non portasse tutori nonostante glielo avessero prescritto.  
La situazione era partita piuttosto bene, in generale. Brendan non poteva lamentarsi.  
Si asciugò, si sistemò e si vestì per poi andare in cucina a fare la colazione, una volta lì rimase sorpreso nel vedere proprio Tommy che con dei pantaloni larghi di tuta -grazie al cielo si era vestito- ed una felpa, preparava i pancake con le bambine che gli spiegavano come fare e lui che eseguiva alla lettera.  
Tess, in parte, che fissava preoccupata e poco convinta, ma suo malgrado divertita.  
Tommy ai fornelli con le bambine era come una di quelle barzellette che non riuscivi ad immaginare, eppure per Brendan fu una delle visioni più belle da quando era nato.  
Non ricordava un momento simile nella loro infanzia, non era mai stato così. Avevano sempre dovuto tapparsi le orecchie perché i loro genitori litigavano, perché lui era ubriaco e lei cercava di gestirlo.  
\- Papi, stiamo insegnando allo zio a fare i pancake! -  
Dissero le bambine tutte felici, Tommy si girò con un’espressione mista fra il perplesso e l’imbarazzato a cui Brendan scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Sopravviveremo? - Chiese ironico. Tommy gli tirò il tappo del latte che Brendan prese al volo e mise giù sul tavolo, mentre si sedeva in attesa. - Non hai mai cucinato, lo facevi fare sempre a me! -  
\- Sì, ma poi sei andato via ed ho dovuto imparare o morivo di fame! - Dando per scontato che il padre era del tutto inutile.  
Tess si sedette al tavolo col marito, mentre Tommy finiva di preparare la colazione per tutti, con le bambine che davano ancora ordini. Per lo più la grande, visto che la piccola stava appesa ai pantaloni dello zio che spesso e volentieri si doveva tirare su per non rimanere con il sedere scoperto.  
Alla fine Tommy presentò un piatto con un numero imprecisato di pancake molti dei quali di forma scomposta, poi mise lo sciroppo d’acero, un piatto a testa con le posate, il caffè, il succo, il latte e qualunque cosa probabilmente avesse trovato in frigo di commestibile.  
Tess evitò di commentare che era la colazione più casuale mai vista, mentre Brendan, ridendo, prese un pancake commentando divertito:  
\- E’ il meglio che ti ho visto fare, lo ammetto! - Tommy annuì soddisfatto.  
\- La tua memoria funziona ancora bene! - Rispose prendendone uno a sua volta, come anche poi gli altri.  
Dopo di questo, addentarono chi convinto, chi perplesso, ma alla fine furono tutti soddisfatti del gusto, Brendan anche molto sorpreso in effetti.  
\- Ma è buono! - Commentò stupito come se non potesse essere possibile. Tommy gli tirò un calcio da sotto al tavolo col piede scalzo e Brendan per l’occasione si rese conto che non aveva le ciabatte.  
\- Che esempio che dai alle bambine! - Commentò infastidendolo di proposito. Tommy gli fece il dito medio di nascosto dalle nipoti che non si accorsero di nulla e Brendan gli prese il dito e glielo torse facendogli mimare un urlo senza voce. Tornò a sferrargli un calcio da sotto al tavolo, ma questa volta la pianta del piede fu piazzata fra le sue gambe. Brendan lo lasciò subito per togliersi il piede e stringendogli l’alluce lo guardò con aria di sfida. Tommy non avrebbe mollato, pensava di usare l’altro piede per vincere quella che era diventata una gara a non si sapeva bene cosa, ma quando Tess chiese se andasse tutto bene, i due lasciarono contemporaneamente e risposero con la stessa faccia tosta:  
\- Sì sì, tutto perfetto! -  
Tess poco convinta si alzò dal tavolo perché aveva finito e appena furono soli, i due fratelli si guardarono ridendo mentre subito le bambine si misero a tirarsi pizzicotti e strillare. Finì che dovettero alzarsi e separarle e prendendone in groppa una a testa, lasciarono tutti insieme la cucina.  
Tommy si stava sorprendendo più di Brendan e Tess di quanto facilmente si stesse ambientando ed abituando a quella vita, una vita giusta, normale e soprattutto serena.  
Aveva smesso di lottare contro tutto e tutti e sempre. Ora cominciava ad essere rilassato e a non prendere tutto come un dovere.  
\- Stasera avrete una super cena! - Disse squillante, non era euforico ed allegro, ma si capiva che nonostante l’aria da finto burbero, era felice. Brendan, ormai pronto per uscire insieme alla moglie e alla figlia maggiore che aveva la scuola, si fermò a guardarlo senza nascondere la propria gioia. Gli occhi gli brillarono e con un sorriso che spiccava si soffermò sul fratello dai capelli arruffati ed un po’ di barba trascurata sul viso, scalzo con la più piccola appesa al braccio sano come se suonasse la campana.  
Era una bella immagine, che non aveva mai osato sognare, eppure la più bella.  
Riavere suo fratello, riaverlo come non l’aveva nemmeno mai avuto, era un regalo così splendido da non avere parole per descriverlo.  
\- Non bruciateci casa, l’ho appena pagata! - Commentò poi cercando di non essere sentimentale. Tommy fece finta di tirargli un calcio, ma non lo prese, così aspettò che le due donne fossero in macchina per coprire la nipote dietro la porta e fare a suo fratello un secondo dito medio. Brendan ridendo ricambiò sempre facendo attenzione a non essere visto, poi salì e se ne andò non vedendo l’ora di tornare a casa per rivederlo.  
  
Brendan viveva le ore separato da lui con la fretta e la voglia di tornare a casa e l’egoistica speranza che non trovasse mai lavoro per potersene andare per conto suo.  
Quando tornò a casa, lo trovò con le bambine intento a fare uno sfornato ed un dolce. Ovviamente la casa era un campo di battaglia, sia in cucina che nel resto.  
\- Bentornato! - Strillarono le bambine saltandogli al collo.  
\- Bentornato un corno! Cos’è tutto questo casino? Chi è che mette in ordine? - La risata di Tommy l’accolse in un secondo momento.  
\- Sei prevedibile! - Brendan lo guardò seccato, ma poi si mise a ridere vedendo che era coperto di farina dalla testa ai piedi.  
\- E chi pulisce te? - Chiese poi conseguentemente.  
\- Io pulisco casa, tu pulisci me? - Lo disse senza pensarci, per scherzare, ma Brendan arrossì e mise giù le bambine dicendo di riordinare prima dell’arrivo della mamma che era al suo primo giorno del lavoro più lungo e sicuramente era più stanca.  
\- Se non sai più pulirti da solo, mi preoccupo1 - Commentò poi cercando di essere sempre ironico, Tommy ammiccò e poi lo fermò mentre iniziava ad ordinare con loro.  
\- Vai a metterti comodo, ci penso io. - Brendan lo guardò sorpreso, ma decise di approfittare. Quando tornò stava pulendo quel macello che era la cucina e non lo interruppe. Dopo aver fatto da baby sitter e cucinato e, a quanto pareva, giocato con le bambine in tutti i modi, stava anche pulendo.  
\- La moglie perfetta! - Commentò divertito.  
Tommy si girò ridacchiando, ma non si finse offeso.  
\- E tu il marito? - Brendan arrossì di nuovo e andò a curiosare nel forno cosa c’era a cuocere, poi alzò il coperchio per vedere che dolce c’era e intenzionato ad assaggiarlo, venne trucidato da uno schiaffone di Tommy che gli lasciò un gran segno rosso.  
\- Ahia! Tu vie di mezzo non le hai, no? -  
\- Faccio la moglie! -  
\- No fai il killer! - Rispose stizzito massaggiandosi la mano. Tommy sminuì e lo spinse fuori dalla cucina.  
\- Vai sul divano, alza i piedi, guardati la tv, non rompere le palle! -  
Così dicendo non ebbe scelta che assecondarlo, anche se pure da lì tirò l’occhio verso la cucina e quel che faceva Tommy. Gli piaceva guardarlo mentre si occupava della sua casa, mentre faceva delle cose per lui.  
Non era mai successo e dopo anni di assenza, riaverlo così diverso da prima era shoccante. Una di quelle cose che non si dimenticavano più. Rimase a guardarlo così con mezzo sorriso per tutto il tempo, poi quando ebbero tutti finito mandarono le bambine in camera a fare qualcosa per conto loro e Tommy si sedette accanto a Brendan.  
\- Come avete fatto a ridurre la casa in quello stato? - Chiese curioso. Tommy ridacchiò.  
\- Mi sono allenato con loro. - Brendan per un momento provò ad immaginare e lui l’aiutò descrivendoglielo. - Io facevo esercizi per la casa e loro mi si aggrappano addosso come delle scimmie. Sono state utili! - Brendan rise alla visione offerta.  
\- Volevo vedervi! -  
Tommy sorrise a sua volta appoggiando la testa all’indietro e allungando le gambe. Era ancora in tuta e scalzo e sempre sporco di cibo e chissà cos’altro.  
\- Poi abbiamo fatto i compiti, poi giocato, poi cucinato. - Spiegò dopo. Brendan era felice di sapere che era così attivo in casa.  
\- Sicuro che non ti pesi? Sai, non sei obbligato… - Tommy girò il capo pigramente.  
\- Scherzi? Sono una persona attiva, se non faccio nulla mi consumo. Visto che ora posso fare solo questo, lo faccio. Ma è volentieri. -  
\- Sicuro che non è un dovere? - chiese Brendan rivolto verso di lui. Tommy alzò la testa e lo guardò serio.  
\- Mi piace. Mi piace stare qui, fare queste cose. Mi sento a casa, con una famiglia vera… io… capisco perché te ne sei andato. Come potevi stare con quei pazzi? - Brendan abbassò lo sguardo coi consueti sensi di colpa.  
\- Non avevo tutto questo quella volta, ma speravo di averlo un giorno. Adesso che ce l’ho sono contento di non essermelo precluso per dei doveri che non era giusto avessi. - Tommy sospirò e riappoggiò la testa all’indietro, chiudendo gli occhi in un raro momento di calma, mentre fuori la sera cominciava a scendere.  
Un’atmosfera tranquilla e silenziosa, mentre il profumo di cibo inebriava la casa.  
\- Ti abbiamo obbligato noi a cercarlo. - Lui ne era convinto ed in un certo senso non poteva negarlo.  
\- Non è colpa tua. Io speravo che tu facessi ancora parte della mia vita. - Tommy chiuse le labbra.  
\- Non voglio parlarne più. - Brendan abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi di nuovo fremere nello stargli accanto, ma preferì appoggiarsi come lui, chiudendo gli occhi.  
\- Come ti senti in queste nuove vesti? Ti vedo così diverso da come ti ricordavo… non sembri nemmeno tu! - Tommy abbozzò un sorriso.  
\- Non lo sono mai stato. Per tutti questi anni io… ho vissuto con rabbia, lottando, odiando… cercavo di fare del bene ed aiutare, ma non volevo meriti perché mi sentivo… mah, in colpa… - Brendan aggrottò la fronte e girò stanco la testa verso di lui.  
\- Per cosa? - Tommy fece altrettanto e si ritrovarono spalla contro spalla, le mani così vicine fra loro, senza toccarsi. Di nuovo quegli sguardi intimi e quel bisogno di andare oltre dei ruoli che non glielo consentivano.  
\- Per non essere riuscito ad aggiustare mai la mia famiglia. In colpa perché la mamma è morta, perché mio padre beveva e perché tu te ne eri andato. Io… l’ho vissuta, dentro di me, come se fosse tutto colpa mia. Come se nessuno di voi volesse vivere felice con me. - Quando lo disse, a Brendan vennero gli occhi lucidi e appena Tommy capì che stava per piangere, gli prese istintivamente la mano vicino alla sua. La scarica impedì a Brendan di piangere, ma era difficile, ora, trattenersi dall’appoggiare la testa alla sua. E lentamente la calò di lato, sulla sua spalla. Tommy fece silenziosamente altrettanto e rimasero così a bearsi di quelle sensazioni piacevoli e calde. Come se ora i contatti fossero inevitabili e per questo cercati. Perché belli, troppo belli.  
\- Non sono scappato da te, ma da nostro padre. E la mamma si è solo ammalata, non si è lasciata morire per lasciarti. E papà… ha sempre avuto i suoi fantasmi… -  
Mormorò piano e delicatamente Brendan.  
“Ed io sono scappato da quel che provavo per te. Ma non da te.”  
\- Mi sei mancato e non volevo ammetterlo. Ora che ti ho nella mia vita mi sento nuovo, diverso… voglio godermi tutto quello che non ho potuto avere prima. Fare cose che non ho mai fatto non perché non volevo, ma perché non riuscivo e non potevo. - Brendan sorrise dolcemente.  
\- Ed è bello? -  
\- Bellissimo. E grazie a te. - Tommy alzò la testa e Brendan fece altrettanto, i due si guardarono da vicino, mentre il fratello maggiore voleva solo abbandonarsi a quel che provava, di nuovo lì, di nuovo intatto e così sbagliato. Così anomalo. Così osceno.  
Rendersi conto di quel che provava e sentiva era un conto, accettarlo e giustificarlo era un altro. Non era facile, non era possibile.  
Lui era suo fratello.  
Suo. Fratello.  
Si strofinò le labbra guardandogli le sue così belle e carnose, così desiderate.  
\- Non voglio più fare a meno di questo. Di noi. - Brendan si ritrovò terribilmente confuso, visto che stava pensando al proprio sentimento sbagliato verso di lui. Sentirgli dire quello lo destabilizzò e non capì.  
\- Noi? - Chiese smarrito, col cuore in gola.  
\- Non rinuncerò più a mio fratello. - A quel punto, ricordandoselo, fu come se si svegliasse. Solitamente quando se lo ricordava, quando si ricordava che era suo fratello, tornava in sé e quella voglia scemava, ma a quel punto, in quel momento, Brendan rimase a fissargli la bocca e stringergli la mano, desiderando solo di baciarlo.  
“E’ sbagliato, è osceno!”  
Si disse disperato.  
\- Sono felice di averti ritrovato. - Rispose non sapendo come uscirne, non volendo nemmeno. Tommy sorrise e riappoggiò la testa, questa volta fu lui a sporgersi verso il fratello, appoggiò la tempia alla sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi sentendosi strano per quei gesti così fragili, così sentimentali eppure così belli. Non riusciva a rinunciarvi più.  
Non riusciva proprio.  
E non voleva nemmeno. Rimase lì su suo fratello, stringendogli la mano, inebriandosi di quelle nuove sensazioni, strane, belle e mai provate.  
Ormai che l’aveva, non l’avrebbe più lasciato andare.  
E poi, ogni tanto, nella mente di Tommy risuonava quel ‘ti amo’ che gli aveva detto nell’ultimo istante della loro lotta sulla gabbia.  
Un ti amo che gli aveva ridato la vita, che non poteva dimenticare, di cui un giorno avrebbe chiesto conto.


	3. Primo evento fuori controllo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La convivenza fra Tommy e Brendan comincia a farsi complicata e finalmente vengono messi davanti ai loro istinti soffocati o ignorati per anni.

3\. PRIMO EVENTO FUORI CONTROLLO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/warrior/warrior2.jpg)

 

 

Tommy si alzò presto e di pessimo umore, così visto che fuori era ancora buio, decise di vestirsi con una tuta e andare fuori a correre.  
Fece un paio di chilometri senza fermarsi, con l’umore che stentava a raddrizzarsi. Quando tornò a casa il sole era già sorto, erano le 7 e la casa cominciava a svegliarsi.   
Aveva fatto una lunga corsa, si era fermato in un posto dove andava spesso ed aveva fatto diversi esercizi, poi aveva fatto il ritorno deviando per passare davanti casa di suo padre dentro cui era entrato silenzioso per controllare se era tornato a bere a pieno regime oppure se l’assenza anomala era dovuta al fatto che era tornato in riabilitazione dopo la ricaduta.   
Si sentiva un po’ in colpa per averlo spinto a bere, ma vedere che aveva smesso solo quando lui era sparito dalla sua vita, l’aveva riempito di rabbia e di odio, molto più forte di sempre, e l’aveva trattato male in tutti i modi per spingerlo a mostrare la sua vera faccia, quella che aveva visto per quasi venti anni.   
Vederlo ridotto in quello stato la mattina della fase finale del torneo di MMA, l’aveva scosso e gli aveva fatto capire che forse quello era il vero padre, però non aveva avuto il diritto di togliergli la maschera.   
Dentro di sé c’era un sentimento ambivalente, continuava a non accettare che finché lui, e finché c’erano stati anche Brendan e sua madre, era vissuto in casa, suo padre non aveva accennato a smettere di bere nonostante lo avesse implorato in tutti i modi. Gli aveva reso la vita un inferno, bersaglio dei suoi sfoghi spesso brutali, insopportabili, tremendi.   
E poi quando se ne era andato si era messo in riabilitazione. Perché solo dopo? Perché prima aveva dovuto rovinarlo?   
Per Tommy non era facile accettarlo, tuttavia quando l’aveva rivisto di nuovo ubriaco ed in quelle condizioni, si era impietosito e l’aveva messo a letto, carezzandolo, tenendolo fra le proprie braccia.   
Poi era sparito di nuovo dalla sua vita, escludendolo. Un po’ perché era stato alle prese con i propri affari della marina, un po’ perché non sapeva come porsi con lui, come voleva fare. Riprovarci? Rimettersi tutti in sesto? Lasciar perdere?  
Lo odiava ancora? L’aveva perdonato come aveva fatto con Brendan?   
Non era facile.   
Quel giorno era tornato da lui per la prima volta dopo il torneo, ma la casa era vuota e pulita, non c’erano bottiglie in giro e nemmeno nascoste, ma nemmeno lui.   
Deducendo che fosse andato in riabilitazione di nuovo, si sentì un po’ sollevato.  
“Forse non si può estirpare totalmente un padre dalla propria vita!”  
Era tornato indietro pensando infastidito che riusciva a fare la cosa giusta unicamente se era solo e non era giusto, realizzando che non era abile a voltare pagina e perdonarlo del tutto, decise che avrebbe riprovato un’altra volta e che per il momento poteva dedicarsi a suo fratello.   
Quando rientrò era sudato per il lungo allenamento solitario, salì in bagno e ignorando il fratello sotto la doccia, iniziò a spogliarsi. Per lui era del tutto normale farlo con Brendan, non avevano mai avuto problemi a sconfinare, avevano sempre condiviso tutto, il bagno, la doccia, la camera, le tragedie. Fino a che non se ne era andato a 16 anni.   
\- Ma che bella sorpresa… - Disse Brendan con voce morbida e suadente. Tommy si voltò verso la tenda  senza capire perché gli parlasse così, fissandolo come se fosse pazzo, rimase zitto, ormai nudo in attesa che Brendan uscisse per lasciargli il posto.   
\- E’ da tanto che non mi fai visita sotto la doccia, mi piacciono questi regali! - Commentò ancora con un tono di voce basso ed erotico. Tommy si morse il labbro rimanendo imbambolato e visto che non succedeva nulla, Brendan aprì la tenda per vedere come mai non veniva. Quando vide che era Tommy e non Tess impallidì e si richiuse dentro.   
\- Cazzo ma sei tu! Andiamo Tommy, perché non accetti i turni del bagno? Se è occupato aspetti fuori! E che cazzo ci fai nudo, poi? - Tommy capì che aveva pensato fosse Tess e sebbene per un momento era stato indeciso fra il giudicarlo pazzo oppure blasfemo, si mise a ridere precipitandosi sotto la doccia con lui proprio per stuzzicarlo e fargli quei dispetti che da piccolo lo divertivano tanto.   
\- Ma io voglio farti quelle belle sorprese che ti piacciono tanto! - Commentò fingendosi di nuovo sua moglie. - Hai detto che sono una moglie perfetta, no? Adesso mi occupo di te! - E mentre gli si appiattiva contro spingendolo verso la parete scivolosa, con l’acqua che li ricopriva, una mano andava dritta fra le sue gambe a prendergli l’erezione che non tardò a reagire immediata.   
Brendan tuonò qualche insulto cercando di respingerlo, ma in quanto a forza bruta Tommy lo superava e in quella posizione non poteva afferrarlo con qualche presa e sbatterlo a terra.   
\- Tommy, sei un pervertito! Lasciami! - Cominciò a ringhiare imbestialito mentre Tommy invece rideva divertito.   
\- Oh, ma dai, non mi sembra che il tuo amico sia tanto dispiaciuto! - Sempre i soliti giochi, anche da ragazzini era così. Brendan ce l’aveva sempre in tiro e lui si divertiva a giocare tormentandolo, glielo toccava, glielo stringeva e gli dava un sacco di schiaffi per poi finire a fare qualche presa da MMA.   
Adorava quelle reazioni esagerate di Brendan, come quella di ora che cercava di non urlare per non attirare l’attenzione della famiglia.   
Era davvero rosso in viso, i quali erano vicinissimi. Tommy malizioso non mollava la presa sulla sua erezione e nemmeno accennava a liberarlo dalla parete dove lo schiacciava col corpo possente.   
\- Smettila e lasciami! Perché devi essere imbecille come quando eri piccolo? Possibile che resti un maniaco come quella volta? - Ma Tommy rideva e Brendan adorava che lo facesse. Adorava ancor di più che lo toccasse in quel modo perché non gli stava facendo affatto male.   
Sentendo un calore esplodere e crescere, si rese conto che anche se non lo stava massaggiando ma si limitava a stringerlo come tortura, si stava eccitando molto.   
“Cazzo, a momenti vengo!”  
\- E tu come fai ad essere così pudico come allora? Perché invece di fare la ragazzina non ricambi con la stessa moneta? Si fa così, sai? - Brendan lo guardò perplesso, sempre vicinissimo a lui, i visi che si sfioravano, e smise di spingerlo via.   
\- Dovrei toccarti il cazzo per giocare? A cosa stiamo giocando, poi? - Tommy aveva molte risposte pronte, da ragazzino diceva ‘a chi resiste di più’, ma non si capiva bene a cosa in particolare perché secondo Brendan era una gara di resistenza all’orgasmo. Come ora, in effetti.   
\- A marito e moglie! Lo dici tu che sono una moglie fantastica! - In quei giorni l’aveva stuzzicato spesso così e Tommy non si faceva mai stuzzicare gratis!  
Brendan si maledì per quel soprannome e con le mani sul petto, cercava di toglierselo di dosso senza ormai troppa insistenza perché in realtà gli piaceva troppo quello che faceva, infine rispose mordendosi il labbro sperando di non mettersi a sospirare.   
\- Sei una moglie fantastica anche se non mi salti addosso… la… lasciami… - Disse più piano, col tono che si abbassava drasticamente diventando roco ed inequivocabilmente eccitato. Tommy se ne rese conto e pensando che non potesse essere possibile, rimase lì a schiacciarlo col suo membro duro in mano.   
\- Ti è venuto duro… - Commentò l’evidenza da bravo stronzo. Brendan così distolse lo sguardo girando il capo di lato, sempre completamente bloccato, nel panico perché stava per venire e non voleva fare un disastro.   
\- E’ mattina e stavo facendo la doccia, a te non viene mai duro? - Tommy piegò la testa posando le labbra sul suo collo. Così, senza motivo. Solo perché voleva.   
\- Sì, sempre. Ma non se mi tocca mio fratello… - Brendan strinse gli occhi in evidente difficoltà e con un ansimo rispose:   
\- Perché non ti tormento mai così proprio quando hai un’erezione per i cazzi tuoi! -   
E proprio mentre una persona normale l’avrebbe lasciato, Tommy senza domare quell’istinto potente come un treno in corsa, lasciò leggermente la presa per muovere la mano su e giù sull’erezione.   
Brendan tentò di girare la testa e guardarlo, ma la bocca di Tommy rimaneva incollata al suo collo in modo inspiegabile e maledettamente erotico.   
\- Cosa stai facendo? - Chiese incapace di realizzarlo.   
\- Una sega. - Rispose l’altro senza peli sulla lingua, diretto e brutale come sempre. Brendan appoggiò la testa alla sua strofinandola a vicenda, mentre le labbra di Tommy ancora l’accarezzavano lì dove era tanto sensibile.   
\- Per… perchè? - Domanda logica, ma ormai i sospiri erano completamente liberi, così come le mani che invece di spingerlo sul petto ora erano sulle spalle a tenerlo a sé.   
\- Perchè ce l’hai duro… -   
Brendan aggrottò la fronte, gli occhi chiusi, la testa abbandonata contro quella di Tommy che gli parlava addosso e aumentava il ritmo.   
\- Non ha senso… -   
\- Nemmeno che tu ti ecciti se ti tocco… - Risposta perfetta. Tanto che Brendan non trovò più niente da dire e invece di tornare in sé, spinse il bacino verso la sua mano e aprendo la bocca sospirando, gli prese l’orecchio fra i denti tirando leggero, completamente scosso da quelle sensazioni violente e meravigliose contro cui aveva combattuto da una vita.   
Per lui Tommy era un mistero, lo era sempre stato, ma era felice che non l’avesse deriso ed insultato. Era ancora più felice che stesse facendo quella cosa assurda.   
Poco dopo Brendan gli venne in mano, lo sperma scivolò fra le gambe e poi andò insieme all’acqua per lo scarico.   
I due rimasero così appoggiati uno all’altro, ansimanti, sconvolti, eccitati perché anche a Tommy era venuto duro. Si separò di qualche centimetro e prese la mano di Brendan portandosela addosso, capì così che voleva che ricambiasse e mentre appoggiava la fronte alla sua spalla abbandonandosi a quel nuovo piacere osceno come una droga, il fratello maggiore ricambiò il favore. In cuor suo non aveva mai desiderato di meglio ed ora era una specie di sogno, non aveva tempo di darsi spiegazioni e farsi teorie ed idee, stava solo vivendo l’attimo, l’unica cosa che poteva effettivamente fare.   
Tommy cominciò a gemere contro la sua spalla, mordendogliela per soffocare e non fare troppo rumore, una mano di Brendan fra le gambe, l’altra sulla sua vita a tenerlo a sé.   
Poco dopo anche Tommy venne allo stesso modo, liberatorio e shockante.   
Come shoccante fu alzare lo sguardo turbato e carico di desiderio e voglia sull’altro, guardarsi da vicino, uno sull’altro, ancora a tenersi per le spalle e la vita.  
Guardarsi e realizzare che non solo era stato bello, ma che volevano rifarlo.  
E che quelle labbra che si fissavano dopo gli occhi, erano proprio quelle che desideravano ora.   
\- Perché l’abbiamo fatto? - Chiese Brendan turbato, pur sapendolo almeno da parte propria. Tommy scosse il capo ma avvicinò ancora la bocca.   
\- Non lo so… -   
\- Come fai a fare le cose se non ne sai il motivo? - Chiese logico, cercando di tornare lucido. Ma Tommy era sempre stato così, non si chiedeva il perché delle cose, agiva e basta. Brendan invece sapeva perfettamente perché faceva una determinata cosa e ciò che provava.  
\- Perché mi va e basta. - E quella risposta era così tanto da lui, pensò Brendan sorridendo. Il momento successivo Tommy aderì le labbra carnose alle sue e semplicemente lo baciò.  
Brendan, sconvolto ed incredulo, ammorbidì le proprie e le lasciò alla sua completa disposizione. Tommy intrecciò le proprie alle sue, gli succhiò quello inferiore, poi gliele aprì ed infilò la lingua. Brendan gli venne incontro senza rifletterci, col cuore in gola ed i sensi ancora a mille.   
Il bacio durò dei secondi interminabili, con la mano di Tommy sulla sua guancia e quelle di Brendan risalire sulla schiena muscolosa. Si appoggiò su di lui col bacino, le erezioni, ora rilassate, tornarono a contatto, sospirarono nelle bocche fuse.   
Poi scivolarono fuori e strisciarono nel collo, nascondendosi lì a vicenda, mentre le braccia di Brendan salivano a circondargli il capo e stringerlo a sé senza la minima capacità di parlarne, di aggiungere una sola parola di senso compiuto e razionalizzare la cosa.   
Tommy non era in grado di farlo, rimase lì abbracciato a lui, abbandonato, nascosto capendo che forse, dopotutto, era per quello che l’aveva tanto odiato quando se ne era andato per una ragazza.   
L’aveva tradito per un’altra. Ed ora che l’aveva ritrovato non era in grado di mantenere le distanze né tanto meno lasciarlo andare. Era come se istintivamente straripasse per averlo e farlo suo, per marchiare il territorio ed impedirgli di abbandonarlo di nuovo. Come se dovesse recuperare tutto il tempo perso.   
Capiva che quanto successo non era normale, ma non era minimamente in grado di affrontarlo. Era semplicemente successo perché l’avevano voluto e giusto o sbagliato che fosse, era accaduto. Tutto lì.   
\- Dobbiamo uscire… - Mormorò Brendan chiudendo il rubinetto dell’acqua che ormai si era quasi raffreddata. - Siamo qua da un sacco… mia moglie a momenti viene a vedere che fine abbiamo fatto. - Cercò la lucidità il maggiore e Tommy sospirò infastidito dalla nomina di ‘sua moglie’.   
Così si separò ed uscì deviando totalmente il suo sguardo apprensivo e preoccupato. Quello sguardo che Tommy fra sé e sé definiva ‘da cucciolo’.   
Lo seguì fuori e si avvolse in un asciugamano mentre Tommy faceva altrettanto, indeciso su cosa dire.   
Non aveva la minima idea di che parole usare, cosa si diceva dopo un evento incestuoso e per di più omoerotico?  
Tanto Tommy non riusciva a guardarlo, tanto Brendan non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso preoccupato. Aveva paura che reagisse male, che la prendesse male e che fosse lui, ora, a sparire senza volerla affrontare, come a suo tempo, a 16 anni, aveva fatto lui.   
“Scappare non serve, non si cancella… e prima o poi ecco il conto!”  
Pensò con una maturità dovuta dai molti errori fatti.   
“Ma non è certo facile…” Commentò poi mentre Tommy semplicemente usciva dal bagno in perfetto silenzio.   
Brendan sospirò, rimase un po’ lì aspettando che si chiudesse in camera, chiuse gli occhi e cercò di mettersi in viso un’espressione più normale.   
Adesso era un marito ed un padre, avrebbe affrontato il fratello un’altra volta.   
Erano passati alla fase successiva… Brendan sapeva ed aveva accettato e, dopo che era successo, doveva fare come da guida al fratello che era perso e spaesato come lui all’inizio. Solo per evitare che peggiorasse le cose, che lui in una fase tanto delicata, avesse una ricaduta.   
Doveva pensare a lui e ad aiutarlo, questo era la cosa più importante, ora, e non i propri istinti e quanto sbagliati fossero.   
Doveva vedere di lui, doveva solo vedere di lui. 


	4. Riprendendo da dove si era interrotti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo un po' di tempo presosi per riflettere, i due si rivedono a fine giornata ed è ora di guardare in faccia la realtà. Dopo tutto quel tempo, è ora di farlo.

4\. RIPRENDENDO DA DOVE CI SI ERA INTERROTTI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/warrior/warrior3.png)

  
Tommy scese a colazione prima degli altri, come ormai era consuetudine, con la solita tuta e scalzo, cosa che evidentemente preferiva.  
Preparò una colazione a base di uova per tutti, con le bambine che parlavano a ruota e lui che rispondeva a monosillabi senza nemmeno ascoltarle e sapere a cosa diceva ‘sì’.  
Chiaramente con la testa da un’altra parte, totalmente assente, non disse una parola di senso compiuto, specie quando arrivarono Brendan e Tess, la quale rimase stupita nel non trovare il solito chiasso.  
Dopo aver chiesto se andasse tutto bene, Tommy annuì dicendo che si era svegliato male. Brendan non disse nulla, Tommy non osava nemmeno guardarlo e sospirando capì che la cosa sarebbe presto degenerata se non si fosse sbrigato a porvi rimedio in qualche modo, ma come si poteva rimediare?  
Era successo e l’aveva cominciata Tommy, ma era tipico suo fare una cosa senza accertarsi di cosa effettivamente fosse. E poi, quindi, pentirsene.  
Per il resto della colazione si sentirono solo le voci delle bambine e di Tess, ogni tanto Brendan, ma Tommy rimase in silenzio completo.  
Quando si prepararono per uscire i soliti tre, Tommy li seguì assente con lo sguardo che andava ovunque tranne che sul fratello, la nipote minore appesa come sempre al braccio come una scimmietta.  
Brendan indugiò con lo sguardo preoccupato su di lui e sperando di ritrovarlo lì al suo ritorno, se ne andò in pensiero.  
  
Tommy rimase assente per tutta la giornata e sottotono lasciò che la piccola facesse quello che voleva. Anche quando andò a prendere la nipote maggiore a scuola e fece loro da mangiare le lasciò libere più del solito.  
La testa a quella mattina, a quando si era praticamente fatto suo fratello. Non che trovasse un’uscita logica, semplicemente ci ripensava e si chiedeva come aveva potuto.  
Poi gli venivano su flash continui della loro adolescenza, di come, soprattutto vicino ai 16 anni, quando poi Brendan se ne era andato, continuando a condividere tutto come avevano sempre fatto, le cose erano diventate un po’ strane.  
Ora col senno di poi poteva capirlo, poteva dirselo.  
Poteva vederle con la giusta ottica.  
Quella volta non se ne era accorto, non ci aveva fatto caso e poi l’annuncio di Brendan che se ne andava gli era caduto fra capo e collo, come un fulmine a ciel sereno.  
L’aveva fatto infuriare più di ogni altra cosa, più di loro padre che beveva e li maltrattava.  
L’aveva vissuta davvero male.  
‘Non me ne vado dalla tua vita, ma voglio farmene una mia!’  
‘Se te ne vai ora, non disturbarti a rifarti vivo!’  
‘Non deve essere per forza così!’  
‘Non vedo in che altro modo può essere!’  
‘Non me ne vado per colpa tua, vado perché ho altri progetti… ‘  
‘Ed io non ne faccio parte!’  
‘Non è vero, tornerò a trovarti, usciremo insieme, quando avrai bisogno di qualcosa mi chiamerai ed io ci sarò!’  
‘Non mi serve nulla, me la caverò da solo! Vattene!’  
Con quel dialogo si erano lasciati, in Tommy risuonava come dei tamburi di guerra.  
Poi non gli aveva più permesso di tornare, non gli aveva risposto al telefono e quando aveva fatto cenno di tornare a vedere come stava chiedendogli perché non rispondeva, gli aveva gridato di andarsene e non rifarsi vivo!  
Il litigio che era sorto era stato furioso, eran volate parole che nessuno dei due aveva mai pensato e da lì non si erano parlati per molto.  
Poi sua madre si era ammalata e lui invece di dirlo a Brendan, glielo aveva taciuto. Aveva gestito tutto da solo, allontanando anche il padre dal capezzale della madre di cui si era occupato da solo fino alla fine. Non aveva permesso a nessuno di avvicinarsi e quando Brendan aveva provato a rifarsi vivo proprio in quel periodo per far pace, Tommy l’aveva picchiato con una tale forza da allontanarlo per sempre.  
In seguito lei era morta, il padre era degenerato al punto che appena aveva visto un manifesto dei marines, si era arruolato subito.  
Era al culmine della sopportazione, non avrebbe potuto fare di più.  
Se ne era andato con loro conoscendo amici che erano diventati come fratelli, specie uno che poi purtroppo era morto in missione proprio fra le sue braccia. La missione in cui era morto era stata un errore del proprio stesso Corpo di Marines, per cui pieno di rabbia aveva disertato. Andandosene si era imbattuto in un container chiuso di colleghi che stavano per morire, li aveva salvati e se ne era andato.  
Anche quello era andato male, si era detto disperato mentre solo la famiglia del suo amico l’aveva accolto come uno di loro.  
L’avevano tenuto lì e lui aveva cercato di prendersi cura di loro, aveva fatto dei lavori in loco per aiutarli a mantenersi perché il Corpo non riconosceva la missione fallita come una loro responsabilità e siccome lui stava disertando non poteva avanzare pretese.  
La situazione era di nuovo degenerata e lei, la moglie del suo amico, era così piena di debiti e di problemi che lui aveva capito che doveva fare qualcosa di più che lavorare e dare loro il proprio stipendio.  
Dopotutto le doveva un marito morto, oltre che una casa che l’aveva accolto per mesi.  
Nello stesso periodo era venuta la marina a cercarlo e lui era dovuto scappare, non sapendo dove andare era tornato a casa.  
Aveva trovato un padre sobrio e disintossicato che gli aveva riacceso solo più rabbia di sempre. Perché solo ora? Perché solo una volta che lui se ne era andato?  
E prima quando lui era lì a subire i suoi pestaggi?  
La notizia del torneo di MMA con un premio in palio era stata come una manna dal Cielo, per una volta.  
Un segno del destino.  
Tornare in tempo per quel torneo era come un invito.  
Era ciò che doveva fare.  
Allora si era abbassato a chiedere di essere allenato dal padre che, seppure un vecchio ubriacone violento ed ex marines, era un eccellente allenatore di MMA e aveva allenato sia lui che Brendan da ragazzi con ottimi risultati.  
Per disertare aveva cambiato cognome.  
La sua vita era tutta lì, un continuo disastro, la somma di scelte sbagliate, probabilmente, che poi avevano tutte chiesto il conto.  
“E’ degenerato davvero da quando Brendan se ne è andato.”  
Ma non era forse vero che era stato lui ad allontanarlo?  
Quando si era ammalata la madre lui era tornato, come se lo sentisse dentro. E lui l’aveva preso a pugni allontanandolo. Invece di dirgli che lei stava per morire, l’aveva mandato via. Era stato lì che si era segnato un destino infame, perché da solo aveva fatto quello che aveva potuto e vivere con rabbia ed odio era stata la sola scelta possibile. Sbagliata, a quanto pareva.  
Brendan aveva vissuto in pace e amore, in armonia con la sua ragazza che era diventata sua moglie, aveva avuto dei figli, era diventato insegnante di studenti che lo adoravano. Con i suoi modi amabili si era costruito una bella vita ed era felice.  
Aveva sbagliato ad allontanarlo, ma col senno di poi aveva sbagliato così tante cose…  
“Eppure quando se ne è andato la prima volta le cose andavano così bene, fra noi… eravamo molto uniti. Forse troppo.”  
Pensò infine chino a terra a riordinare il disastro fatto dalle nipoti.  
Capì che il rapporto che aveva avuto con lui era sempre stato stretto, ma era cresciuto in particolare intorno ai 16 anni ed ora dopo l’episodio della mattina non poteva negare che quel genere di giochi che avevano sempre fatto, senza finire all’estremo come quel giorno, gli erano sempre piaciuti molto.  
Tommy adorava tormentare Brendan, toccarlo, palpeggiarlo e farlo strillare come una femminuccia fino a provocare la sua aggressività che si tramutava in una qualche presa da MMA con cui finivano per rotolarsi a terra.  
Aveva sempre adorato il contatto con lui e scherzava in quel modo, afferrandogli le parti basse, solo con lui, non anche con altri amici. Ad esempio quando si era arruolato non aveva più fatto così.  
Gli era sempre piaciuto farlo con lui, arrivare fino ad un certo limite da cui poi Brendan reagiva fermandolo con decisione.  
Ma quella mattina Brendan non l’aveva fatto, non l’aveva fermato alla stessa maniera e lui non era stato in grado di farlo da solo.  
“Forse ho solo fatto quello che ho sempre voluto, quello che, se non mi avesse mai fermato, avrei fatto sin da ragazzo.”  
Giunto a quella conclusione, la porta di casa si aprì e Brendan entrò. Quando si alzò e si girò a guardarlo serio e cupo, lo vide con la sua aria preoccupata ed apprensiva, quella che definiva da ‘cucciolo’ e gli scappò un mezzo sorriso consueto che si rispecchiò nel volto delicato di Brendan.  
Non ebbero il tempo di parlare, le figlie si catapultarono su di lui immediatamente spezzando pensieri, ricordi, considerazioni ma, soprattutto, sguardi.  
\- Tutto bene? Cosa avete fatto? -  
Le bambine si immersero in un racconto dettagliato di tutto quello che avevano fatto nella giornata e mentre lo portavano via in giro per la casa a mostrargli tutto, Tommy andava in cucina a vedere della cena che aveva già messo su.  
Quando Brendan tornò da solo perché le aveva scaricate in camera, Tommy sussultò impercettibilmente alla sua presenza.  
\- Tutto bene? - Chiese anche a lui con un chiaro sguardo al mattino che non poteva togliersi dalla testa. Era dolce e delicato come sempre, ma si manteneva a distanza sapendo che non era il caso di fare mosse false.  
Tommy continuò a dargli le spalle mescolando lo spezzatino. Solitamente a quel punto Brendan scherzava dandogli della moglie eccezionale, ma non lo fece ora e non venne nemmeno ad assaggiare cosa che si mostrò necessaria perché Tommy, dopo averlo fatto da solo, non capiva come era regolato di sale.  
\- Senti se ti va bene. - Disse senza rispondere alla sua domanda. Prese con un cucchiaio un po’ di carne e sugo e glielo porse con la mano sotto a prendere le gocce, non lo guardò, rimase con gli occhi fissi sul cucchiaio. Brendan colpito dal fatto che lo chiamasse a sé per un gesto tanto intimo da un certo punto di vista, ma che non lo guardasse in faccia, si avvicinò e assaggiò dopo aver soffiato.  
\- Ottimo, sei davvero bravo! -  
Tommy sorrise.  
\- Una moglie fantastica! - Esclamò tentando di scherzare come se non fosse successo nulla. Per un momento ci provò pensando che fosse la strada più facile, ma Brendan non glielo permise.  
\- Un uomo in gamba. - Con questo mise un paletto. Basta scherzare, ora si faceva sul serio perché dopo tutti quegli anni era ora.  
Aveva sbagliato a scappare, però adesso erano lì alla resa dei conti.  
Tommy lo guardò serio mettendo giù il mestolo e chiudendo la pentola, poi aprì il forno e a mani nude prese la teglia col pane a fette abbrustolito. Ovviamente si ustionò e la lasciò subito imprecando.  
\- Tommy sei scemo? Senza la presina? - Con questo gli prese il polso e di forza lo piazzò sotto l’acqua corrente fredda tenendolo lì fermo per un po’. - Cosa hai in testa? - Domanda buttata senza rifletterci.  
\- Indovina! - Esclamò Tommy ringhiando rabbioso. Dopo aver tentato e visto che Brendan non voleva lasciargli la grazia di far finta di nulla, era sbottato.  
Tutto il giorno a pensarci per poi arrivare alla conclusione che se ne era andato per quello.  
Silenzio. Solo il rumore dell’acqua sulla sua mano bloccata a forza da lui che non intendeva mollarlo. Quel contatto inatteso, di nuovo provocò scompensi di vario genere e dopo un primo momento di cui nessuno dei due osò alzare lo sguardo e guardarsi poiché troppo vicini, Tommy fu il primo a farlo. Non ne poteva più, era una situazione insopportabile.  
\- Da quanto lo sai? - Chiese riferendosi a quello che provavano uno per l’altro, a quegli istinti sbagliati. Brendan sospirò sapendo che era giunto il momento di togliere la maschera.  
Non ne era felice, era un po’ come averlo ingannato per anni, conosceva suo fratello e non avrebbe reagito bene.  
Chiuse il rubinetto e gli asciugò delicatamente la mano, poi lo lasciò e prese uno strofinaccio col quale prese la teglia bollente posizionandola sul ripiano, chiuse il forno e si appoggiò al tavolo, poi con aria seria e quasi solenne, disse:  
\- Non ho mai voluto ammetterlo e vederlo per quel che era. Come si fa a vedere una cosa simile e semplicemente accettarla? - Era quello che si era chiesto Tommy per tutto il giorno.  
\- Te ne sei andato per questo? - Brendan si strinse nelle spalle e distolse lo sguardo.  
\- Immagino di sì, ma non volevo ammetterlo coscientemente. Mi sono detto davvero che amavo lei e volevo vivere con lei, andare al college con lei e farmi una famiglia con lei. Questo mi sono detto. Sul serio. Però in cuor mio io… ero a disagio con te, non per colpa tua, ma per colpa di quel che provavo tutte le volte che eravamo insieme e che giocavamo in quel modo… e non sapendo come affrontarlo, ho fatto finta di non vederlo e mi sono buttato su quello che mi sembrava una splendida soluzione. Se… se avessi saputo quanto male ti avrei comunque fatto non me ne sarei andato. Pensavo che non avresti reagito così male, tagliandomi fuori a quel modo. - Ora Brendan aveva tirato fuori tutto e si sentiva meglio, sorprendentemente meglio, nonostante per anni si fosse sentito divorare da questo pensiero. - Perdonami. - Cosa che non avrebbe mai smesso di dire.  
Tommy sospirò infastidito e scosse la testa seccato.  
\- Non è una questione di perdono! E’ che… che diavolo facciamo ora? - Brendan ne fu sorpreso da quella reazione, aveva pensato ad insulti, negazioni e cose più tragiche, ma lì era diverso.  
L’accettava con una semplicità incredibile, non lo accusava di nulla, aveva capito la situazione e chiedeva cosa dovevano fare.  
Brendan, preso in contro piede, si strinse nelle spalle e scosse il capo spaesato.  
\- Non lo so… non mi è mai capitato… non sono cose comuni! Non si tratta di una crisi matrimoniale da cui puoi prendere una pausa e vedere come va! Non è come rimanere senza lavoro! E’ diverso… non so cosa si deve fare, cosa dovremmo fare, io… - Tommy sospirò spazientito e si strofinò il viso camminando su e giù, guardò fuori dalla porta della cucina per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno. La bambine erano ancora su in camera e fuori non c’era nessuna macchina in arrivo.  
Tornò a lui, a un po’ di distanza di sicurezza, poi stralunato rispose:  
\- Non ci ho mai fatto caso, non me ne sono mai accorto! Perché ti adoravo, adoravo come giocavamo, adoravo stare con te e poi te ne sei andato improvvisamente e ti ho odiato e tutto è precipitato. Dopo che te ne sei andato la mia vita è stata un’inferno, una serie di scelte di merda, probabilmente… perché invece di chiuderti fuori dovevo lasciarti rientrare quando hai cercato di farlo… insomma, io non ho mai avuto modo di rendermene conto, di pensarci. Se fossi forse rimasto me ne sarei accorto. Per me ora è come se avessimo ripreso dal giorno prima che tu te ne sei andato a 16 anni! -  
Brendan vedendolo agitato si staccò dal tavolo ed andò da lui, lo prese per le braccia e lo carezzò dolcemente, con quello sguardo morbido e apprensivo che lo faceva impazzire tutte le volte. Tutte le volte. Sempre.  
\- Va tutto bene, stai calmo. - Disse tranquillizzandolo. Tommy sospirò e a quel contatto il calore tornò.  
\- E’ così? - Chiese poi con lo sguardo perso senza allontanarlo perché semplicemente gli piaceva quando lo toccava. - Ci amiamo in quel modo? Proviamo attrazione in quel modo? - Non sapeva nemmeno come chiamare quello che stava succedendo. Brendan si strinse nelle spalle e si avvicinò lasciando il braccio per carezzargli il viso con una mano. Quel giorno si era fatto la barba, aveva la guancia liscia. Scivolò sulle labbra carnose e così ben disegnate, così desiderose. Poi con aria di resa, di chi non sapeva proprio che farci perché era così e basta, disse arrendevole:  
\- Credo proprio di sì. - Poi aggiunse: - Lo rifaresti? Ti ha fatto schifo? - Tommy si strinse nelle spalle un po’ smarrito.  
\- L’ho fatto d’istinto, non so cosa mi sia preso. Però ora lo rifarei coscientemente. Ora, subito. Ti bacerei di nuovo. - Brendan si leccò le labbra perché lo voleva anche lui, gli guardò le sue e trattenne il fiato, quella voglia incredibile ed indomabile, quel desiderio sacrosanto.  
\- Anche io. - Mormorò piano. Un soffio per sostituire la mano alla bocca e prendersi la sua. Tommy non l’avrebbe respinto.  
Ma il rumore della macchina da fuori li risvegliò, da sopra le bambine scesero come dei bisonti e loro si separarono in fretta.  
\- Dobbiamo riflettere. Dobbiamo riflettere lucidamente. - Disse Brendan alzando le mani come per fermare tutto. Tommy sospirò ed annuì mite come di rado era stato.  
Dopo di questo Tess rientrò e il consueto caos si affacciò nelle loro vite totalmente in subbuglio, come poche volte in quel modo erano state.


	5. Una decisione che vale una vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ormai siamo al dunque, Tommy non passa mesi a farsi paranoie, né tanto meno anni come ha fatto Brendan. Lui ha le idee chiare, per cui le cose devono prendere subito una svolta decisiva, nel bene o nel male, perché non si può stare fermi nel limbo comunque! Così eccoci qua la resa dei conti finale!

5\. UNA DECISIONE CHE VALE UNA VITA

  
Per il resto del tempo passato tutti insieme, Tommy e Brendan non parlarono fra di loro, non interagirono e furono molto freddi uno con l’altro, Tess capì subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava e pensando che era il solito rapporto fra fratelli delicato, decise di prendersi le bambine e guardarsi un film con loro, suggerendo a Brendan di mostrare a Tommy ‘quella cosa’.  
\- Così vedi come procede! -   
Tommy aggrottò la fronte poiché non sapeva di cosa parlava, mentre Brendan piegò la testa di lato soppesando l’idea suggerita dalla moglie.   
\- Ma è sera, non si vedrà molto… -   
\- C’è un generatore, l’energia serve per portare avanti i lavori… - Ricordò Tess. A quel punto Brendan decise di approfittare, così avrebbero potuto parlare da soli.  
\- Ok, mi sembra una buona idea! - Rispose.   
\- Di cosa parlate? - Chiese Tommy senza capire.   
\- Vieni con me, ti mostro una cosa! - Tommy lo fissò perplesso e diffidente.   
\- A quest’ora? - Brendan alzò le spalle mettendosi la giacca.   
\- C’è la corrente elettrica! - Risposta che per Tommy diceva tutto e nulla.   
\- Ah beh, se c’è la corrente… - Commentò ironico.   
Brendan ridendo prese la giacca di Tommy e gliela lanciò.   
\- Dai, sbrigati! -   
Con questo si infilò anche le scarpe ed uscì di casa lanciando uno sguardo complice e grato alla moglie che aveva capito che avevano bisogno di un momento insieme.   
Tess era molto comprensiva se si trattava del resto della sua vita, si era impuntata solo per quanto riguardava le MMA, seppure alla fine avesse ceduto e fosse venuta a vedere le lotte dell’ultimo giorno.   
Era stata lei ad insistere perché smettesse, perché si faceva sempre troppo male e lei non poteva sopportarlo, specie perché non voleva che le bambine avessero un brutto esempio.   
Finita quella parentesi non concessa, ma comunque ammessa, Tess aveva ribadito che non voleva che tornasse a combattere e lui aveva deciso di accontentarla, dopotutto ora si erano sistemati coi soldi e per quanto gli piacesse combattere, poteva capire la sua ansia e le sue motivazioni. Era padre, dopotutto. Aveva una responsabilità diversa.   
  
\- Dove stiamo andando? - Chiese Tommy impaziente. Brendan fermò l’auto e gli indicò di scendere che erano arrivati. Si guardò intorno e notò un cantiere, era un vecchio edificio in ristrutturazione.   
Tommy scese senza capire.   
\- Ti dai all’edilizia? - Chiese. - Hai messo su un’attività di costruzione coi soldi che ti avanzavano del premio? - Naturalmente Brendan aveva saldato il debito della casa, dopo di che aveva deciso di investire i soldi in un progetto che gli era sembrato giusto e sensato.   
\- Non proprio! - Rispose Brendan alla prima domanda, avanzò e con le proprie chiavi aprì il portone dell’edificio attorniato da impalcature, una volta dentro fece scattare il generatore che accese una luce provvisoria. In un attimo prese forma l’interno, sempre in ristrutturazione e pieno di travi, tubi metallici, impalcature interne e materiale edile.   
Tommy entrò circospetto con un sopracciglio alzato: la cuffia nera in testa e la giacca altrettanto scura, più la stazza prestante dava di lui l’idea di un ladro nella notte.   
\- Che stai costruendo? - Chiese senza capire.   
\- Una palestra per MMA! - Appena lo disse, Tommy capì e si girò di scatto verso di lui che lasciò la porta chiudersi con un boato.   
\- Che intenzioni hai? - Chiese un po’ risentito. Brendan si mise a camminare per lo spazio interno allargando le braccia, mentre indicava zone e parlava con entusiasmo.   
\- Qua un bel ring, qua un tappeto, qua gli attrezzi, poi di là gli spogliatoi e le docce e lì l’accettazione! Questo posto sarà tuo! Lo gestirai tu! - Quando lo disse con entusiasmo, Tommy si sentì mancare perché era la prima volta che qualcuno faceva qualcosa del genere per lui. Anzi, era la prima volta che qualcuno faceva qualcosa per lui in assoluto!  
\- Lo fai per me?! - Brendan sorrise più che mai annuendo.   
\- Certo! Dopo aver pagato la casa avevo avanzato dei soldi e ci tenevo ad investirli in qualche modo, così ho cercato qualcosa che potessi sentire mio, che avesse senso, capisci? Sai, non sono tipo da fare locali e cose simili… - Tommy scosse il capo girandosi intorno a guardare alla luce fioca che ronzava. - A me piace il mio lavoro, ma piace anche la MMA… e volevo fare qualcosa per te, perché ti ho ritrovato e ti ho promesso che ti avrei aiutato e… insomma, ho pensato che questa fosse la soluzione migliore! - Tommy voleva rifiutare per qualche ragione, ma in realtà l’idea era bella, utile e sconvolgentemente giusta per loro.   
Non sapeva per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto rifiutare.   
\- Mi stanno chiamando in tanti per combattere. Ho molte segnalazioni di gare, tornei, incontri… vogliono che torni sul ring. E mi chiedono anche di te. Scommetto che chiamano anche te! - Esclamò Tommy senza rispondere a quella proposta indiretta.   
Non parlare del loro ‘problema’ personale non serviva, però in quel momento era meglio così per entrambi.   
Brendan alzò le spalle mettendosi le mani in tasca.   
\- Sì certo, ma non combatterò più… sono un insegnante ed è vietato dal regolamento, mi piace quel lavoro. E poi sono padre. E a Tess viene un infarto ogni volta che salgo sul ring… avevo smesso per queste motivazioni, ho ripreso per disperazione, mi servivano soldi… - Tommy fece un mezzo sorriso immaginando la risposta. Si spostò su un’impalcatura e vi si sedette, era sopra Brendan di una spanna e lo guardava dall’alto, ad un paio di metri di distanza. Appoggiò il mento alle braccia conserte sul telaio metallico.   
\- Io invece penso che riprenderò. Finché riesco e sono vincente… così metto via un po’ di soldi, quando posso me ne vado… - Brendan sorrise felice della sua intenzione, ci aveva sperato che non smettesse, era dotato, gli faceva bene e gli piaceva. Non c’era ragione per smettere. Però era una di quelle cose che non si potevano chiedere od imporre, non potevi convincere un lottatore a combattere. Doveva volerlo lui.   
Brendan si avvicinò con quel luccichio soddisfatto, ai suoi piedi che pendevano ad altezza delle braccia.   
\- Sono contento di questa decisione! E quando decidi di smettere puoi fare l’allenatore in questa palestra! Quando vorrai passare dall’altra parte, sarà tua! Nel frattempo ti allenerai qua! - Brendan era molto entusiasta e a Tommy piaceva vederlo così, sorrise divertito con mezza bocca, poi senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso, disse mezzo serio e mezzo ironico.   
\- Ma a me serve un allenatore subito. Ed anche a questa palestra! - Questo perché Tommy aveva visto in là con molta chiarezza. Brendan si fermò realizzando cosa stava intendendo.   
\- Scherzi? - Tommy accentuò il sorrisino.  
\- Perchè? Questa palestra l’hai costruita perché la volevi tu, poi hai pensato che potesse fare bene anche a me, ma è un sogno tuo. Ci devi stare tu. E non devi rinunciare alle MMA. Non dico di combattere se non te la senti, però ci devi rimanere dentro. Come allenatore e gestore della palestra è l’ideale. E’ il tuo mondo. E’ come se fosse scritto per te. Tu hai tecnica, hai sempre avuto tecnica. Io ho forza bruta e rabbia, ma tu hai tecnica. E sei carismatico, hai il dono dell’insegnamento! Secondo me lo devi fare tu! - Brendan rimase perso all’idea che gli stava proponendo, indeciso, preso in contropiede abbassò lo sguardo shoccato.   
\- Io… io non so… si tratterebbe di rinunciare alla cattedra scolastica? - Tommy alzò le spalle.   
\- Puoi ridurre ad un part time e fare solo al mattino, le palestre possono anche stare chiuse al mattino o ci puoi mettere qualcuno che ti sostituisca quando non puoi. Ci sono molte soluzioni. Te la posso tenere aperta io quando tu non ci sei, ma sei tu il capo, tu che gestisci ed alleni… -   
\- Ma ci sono le gare, i combattimenti. In quanto allenatore devo seguire il lottatore, mi porterebbe via tempo… non credo potrei fare entrambi… - Tommy alzò le spalle sospirando.   
\- Dipende da quanti ne alleni, puoi prendere un collaboratore che ti tenga aperto il posto mentre tu non ci sei… e nel frattempo… - Tommy a questo punto si alzò e si mise a pancia in giù sporcandosi nella trave dell’impalcatura che lo reggeva, poi si sporse verso di lui e arrivando ad altezza viso, sorrise girandoglielo verso il proprio con un dito.   
\- E nel frattempo alleni me e mi accompagni nelle lotte. Sono principalmente di sera, tornei di più giorni come quello sono rari. -   
Brendan rimase senza parole per il gesto e la vicinanza, e per la proposta.   
In un attimo gli aveva fatto una controproposta che gli aveva rivoluzionato l’esistenza.   
In un attimo il mondo era tutto sottosopra.   
\- E’ così che ci fermiamo a riflettere sulla nostra situazione anomala? - Chiese improvviso, rigido, senza allontanarsi. Lo guardò contrariato e smarrito insieme, quello sguardo tipico suo, così particolare.   
Tommy fece un sorrisino malizioso.  
\- E’ tutto il giorno che ci penso. Tu no? -   
Brendan annuì colpevole abbassando lo sguardo ed il volto. Tommy tornò a rialzarglielo con sicurezza, cercando di nuovo i suoi occhi dolci e persi.  
\- Ho capito che non si scappa da ciò che si è, quando te ne sei andato eravamo arrivati al punto di scoprire i nostri veri sentimenti, i nostri veri istinti. Tu te ne sei andato perché l’hai scoperto prima, io non ho voluto vedere per rabbia. Ma abbiamo ripreso da dove ci siamo interrotti. Per quanto osceno e sbagliato, è questo che siamo, è questo che ci è successo e che continua a succedere. - Per Tommy era facile, non aveva legami di alcun genere, non doveva rendere conto a nessuno e non c’era una coscienza che gli diceva che non poteva per determinati motivi.  
Perché non poteva? Per lui non c’era un divieto, non c’era un ‘no perché…’  
Brendan sospirò chiudendo gli occhi, tenendo quel contatto delle due dita sul proprio mento e la sensazione di essere guardato così da vicino.  
Così meraviglioso.   
Il cuore tornò ad andare veloce come tutte le volte che erano troppo vicini, si morse il labbro e respirò a fondo senza il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.   
\- Non è così facile, non mi sembra. E se ci leghiamo come un allenatore ed un lottatore credo che ci complichiamo la vita. Se lo facciamo significa che abbiamo preso una decisione che… che dobbiamo essere molto sicuri di volere. - Tommy rispose subito senza il minimo dubbio.  
\- Io lo sono. Sei la prima cosa bella della mia vita, l’unica, dannazione! E non me ne frega se siamo due fratelli e due uomini! Quello che provo, quello che voglio è chiaro! Lo è sempre stato tutte le volte che giocavo con te toccandoti, perché mi piaceva tormentarti, che gridassi e poterti avere fra le mani… - Brendan ora si stava eccitando, si spostò da un piede all’altro, ma non si mosse, rimase fermo sempre con gli occhi chiusi. - E poi sotto la doccia stamattina è stato lampante, Brendan. Appena ti ho avuto… appena ti ho preso il cazzo in mano non mi sono potuto fermare. E’ stato come togliere un coperchio schiacciato a forza per troppo tempo. - Brendan si leccò le labbra in difficoltà. Cercava di rimanere lucido per capire cosa dovesse fare, cosa provasse. Ma non era facile con lui che ora gli scivolava con la mano dietro la nuca. - E baciarti è stata una rivelazione. Avere un orgasmo insieme. Tu che lo facevi a me, io che lo facevo a te. Se ci ripenso mi torna duro. E’ sbagliato, ma è così che siamo fatti. E lo rivoglio. Tu non lo rivuoi? - Brendan era già molto eccitato e sperava solo che agisse, perché non riusciva a muoversi e non poteva tornare a casa da sua moglie in quelle condizioni.   
Così, tremante, a quella domanda, mormorò sempre con gli occhi chiusi che non osava aprire.  
\- Certo che lo rivoglio. Quando sono con te non desidero altro. E se staremo insieme ancora, non ci sarà un momento in cui non lo vorrò ancora! - Tommy, soddisfatto e finalmente felice di qualcosa, sorrise e si protese verso di lui sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie.   
Brendan si tese, aprì gli occhi d’istinto e poi si rilassò subito richiudendoli.   
Il calore si espanse, era così bello, era così semplicemente bello.   
Come poteva essere sbagliato?  
Era quello che voleva, era quello che voleva e basta.   
Piegò la testa di lato e aprì la bocca per accogliere la sua lingua e andargli incontro, quando si trovarono si intrecciarono giocando in una piccola lotta erotica che culminò con una voglia indicibile, indomabile.   
Di nuovo come quella mattina, come se il fatto di essere fratelli li incentivasse invece che fermarli.   
Tommy poi si separò da lui, si tirò su sulle braccia e si mise in ginocchio, si aprì la giacca e si tolse la cuffia e la maglia, infine guardando Brendan in basso, ancora a terra, fece il gesto di salire sull’impalcatura con lui.   
Brendan capì cosa voleva, inghiottì a vuoto, teso ed emozionato. Era il momento della decisione.  
Farlo e condividere la vita con lui con tutte le conseguenze del caso, che significavano tradire Tess e avere un segreto inenarrabile con le figlie, oppure negarlo, chiudere e non fare più nulla?   
Poi capì cos’era a pesare in particolare.   
“E perderlo di nuovo? No, Dio mio… non potrei mai…”  
Con questo si tolse la giacca anche lui e dopo un brivido di freddo, salì sull’impalcatura con lui, si sedette e sistemò i propri vestiti giù come aveva fatto Tommy, per potersi mettere sopra.   
Tommy si tolse anche i pantaloni ed i boxer e Brendan esitò di nuovo un secondo, ma lui l’aiutò senza perdere tempo, lo spogliò del tutto e lo stese. Quando l’ebbe sistemato sotto di sé, i brividi cessarono, così come i dubbi e la paura.   
Quel passo sarebbe stato forse il migliore della sua vita, perché quello più desiderato.   
Tommy lo baciò prendendogli le mani e inchiodandole alle proprie ai lati del viso, le strinse e scese fuori dalla bocca, percorrendo il viso dai lineamenti sempre così gentili e delicati nonostante fosse un uomo adulto.   
Arrivò all’orecchio e lo leccò, scese sul collo succhiando e mano a mano che andava giù, le emozioni divamparono insieme ad un’eccitazione senza pari. Lo volevano come non mai, ma Tommy prima di andare oltre si fermò e tornò su a guardarlo negli occhi, con uno sguardo tanto intenso quanto corrucciato.  
\- Che cosa mi rispondi? - Brendan, smarrito, non capì a cosa si riferiva.  
\- Per cosa? -   
\- Mi allenerai? - Brendan capì in quel momento quanto strano fosse allenare proprio lui, proprio loro con i trascorsi che avevano. Ma capì anche quanto importante dovesse essere per lui.  
“Se nonostante l’incesto lui mi vuole lo stesso, significa che conto troppo.”  
Per Brendan fu chiaro in quel momento e prendendogli il viso fra le mani, sorrise.   
\- Ti allenerò. - Così in un istante cambiò totalmente la sua vita. 


	6. Un paradiso personale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisioni finali, speranze per il futuro ed una voglia di vivere e di essere felici che supera ogni barriera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il finale di questa mini fic. Il tema è scomodo e difficile ed ho deciso di non entrare nel merito di chi vive davvero situazioni simili, perchè sono cose che capitano davvero, non se ne parla mai, non se ne sa mai, non se ne pubblicizza, però ci sono, esistono. Io non sarei mai in grado di immedesimarmi in chi vive un incesto, per di più gay, per questo non ci ho provato, mi sono limitata a scrivere di come lo vivevano, le decisioni, dei sentimenti, ma non ho voluto di proposito sviscerare nel dettaglio la questione incestuosa, perchè non sarei mai stata in grado, però comunque volevo scrivere di questi due fratelli così adorabili e spettacolari. Spero la fic vi sia piaciuta a voi pochi che l'avete letta. Grazie di avermi seguito. Qua c'è la mia pagina facebook autore per sapere quando e cosa scrivo, se e dove pubblico e poi magari farmi domande, commenti o vedere quali altre fisse ho. Buona lettura e grazie ancora. Baci Akane

6\. UN PARADISO PERSONALE

  
Brendan aprì le gambe che intrecciò a quelle di Tommy, lo circondò con le braccia intorno al collo e cercando il suo orecchio, lo baciò per poi mormorare:  
\- Ti amo e a questo punto sono pronto a tutto. - Forse era solo la prima volta, forse lo scoglio era cedere all’inizio, farlo per primi, rischiare, provare. Poi dopo che lo facevi era diverso, poi capivi quanto era bello, quanto era facile e giusto dal loro punto di vista. Quanto si poteva fare lo stesso, anche se per natura non si poteva.  
“Eppure siamo qua!”  
Tommy strinse forte gli occhi mentre nascondeva il viso contro il suo collo, per un momento si lasciò andare così, per un momento non ci fu altro che quella beatitudine, quella gioia d’aver trovato la sua vita, una vita perduta, soffocata, fatta a pezzi e mai vissuta davvero.  
La sua vita era lì e lo stava abbracciando con amore.  
\- Fallo tu… - Disse come se la disperazione stesse esplodendo e nel farlo mutasse in un’energia incredibilmente purificatrice.  
Tommy lo stava sentendo. Quel che provava era così grande che aveva bisogno di abbandonarsi, bagnarsi di quel sentimento così puro.  
\- Come? -  
Riemerse dal suo collo e lo guardò con aria smarrita.  
\- Prendimi tu. Ho… ho bisogno di sentirti dentro… voglio avere il tuo amore… voglio bagnarmi di te… - Per Brendan era sufficiente il ‘prendimi tu’, ma il resto servì ad incentivarlo ed eccitandosi, si mosse in contemporanea a Tommy che si tirava su e si girava mettendosi su mani e ginocchia, la posizione migliore visto che non potevano usufruire della comodità di un letto.  
Brendan si leccò la mano e si succhiò le dita per poi sparire con essa dentro di lui, dopo una preparazione più o meno accurata sia su di lui che su di sé, usando abbondantemente la saliva per lubrificare entrambi, lo prese per i fianchi ed indirizzandosi in lui, esitò.  
\- Sei sicuro? - Tommy sarebbe potuto svenire se non l’avesse fatto, dopo essere stato tanto stuzzicato.  
\- Da morire. - Brendan fece un piccolo sorriso, poi con un colpo deciso scivolò dentro.  
Tommy si contrasse subito, non immaginandosi un dolore immediato del genere, Brendan gemette per la stretta proprio dove era tanto delicatamente eccitato. Affondò con le dita sui fianchi, poi a denti stretti disse di rilassare. Dopo un po’ Tommy si abituò e gli permise di muoversi lentamente, piano piano, spinta dopo spinta, il mondo iniziò a sfumare, così come le sensazioni fisiche si mescolarono fra loro, confondendosi in un cumulo di emozioni tanto dolorose quanto belle in qualche modo.  
Per Brendan fu solo bello, solo splendido così. Il piacere fu quasi immediato, non avrebbe mai pensato di poter godere in quel modo.  
\- Ti fa male? - chiese preoccupandosi per lui, cercando di fare più piano che poteva.  
Tommy annuì e negò insieme.  
\- Si ma va bene… -  
\- Vuoi che smetto? - Chiese chino su di lui, da dietro, mentre rallentava i movimenti.  
\- No non smettere… voglio sentirti fino in fondo… ancora… - E presto i gemiti di dolore si confusero con quelli di piacere, un piacere che crebbe e salì per Brendan, il quale ci mise un po’ ad avere un orgasmo avendo anche riguardo.  
Il tempo per Tommy di abituarsi ad averlo dentro e a non considerarlo un’unica tortura. Non l’aveva certamente mai fatto con un uomo.  
Quando lo sentì venirgli dentro, ebbe conferma che era quello che aveva voluto.  
Sentirlo dentro, bagnarsi di lui, scaldarsi con lui.  
Fu una sensazione strana e forte che lo fece sentire completo e quando uscì dopo un tempo incerto passato a riprendersi, si stesero entrambi sulla schiena ansimanti e Brendan si rese conto che era venuto solo lui. Sorpreso del fatto che uno come Tommy non brontolasse, alzò il capo e lo guardò mentre si carezzava da solo fra le gambe. Non gli stava chiedendo nulla.  
Con un sorrisino, si tirò su e si chinò sul suo inguine. Il secondo successivo si era sostituito alla sua mano.  
Tommy, sorpreso, accolse la sua bocca calda e la sua lingua che si occuparono ampiamente di lui, fino a fargli raggiungere a sua volta l’apice.  
Dopo il suo seme che l’aveva bagnato e dolcemente invaso, dopo quel senso di possessione e di avvolgente emozione, la sue labbra e la sua lingua sul proprio inguine fu la sensazione più bella. Puro ed unico piacere, senza dolori d’inesperienza di mezzo. La prima volta non poteva mai essere perfetta, ma lo era da un punto di vista emotivo e mentale.  
Tommy si abbandonò al meritato godimento fra gemiti e spinte col bacino verso la sua bocca, mentre con le mani accompagnava la sua testa.  
Averlo avuto dentro era stato bello, voleva dire che era suo, che era pronto e che si abbandonava fra le sue mani, completamente.  
Però quello era su tutta un’altra dimensione e quando venne separandolo all’ultimo e finendo da solo per schizzare di lato, Brendan arrossì imbarazzato.  
Avrebbe fatto pratica e piano piano sarebbe stato tutto perfetto e senza strani sensi di vergogna.  
“Forse è sbagliato pretendere di non avere remore, perché significa che posso tradire la mia famiglia senza problemi e per giunta con mio fratello… ma anche Tommy lo è. Anche Tommy è la mia famiglia e l’ho messo da parte, l’ho calpestato per troppo tempo e solo per paura, lui non ne aveva colpa. Non è giusto quello che gli ho fatto. Adesso bisogna rimediare, voltare pagina e vivere per quello che si è. Lo amo e non perché è mio fratello ed un uomo, lo amo perché è la persona della mia vita. Non è mio fratello, non è un uomo. E’ la mia metà. Punto.”  
Brendan fece completamente pace con sé stesso, guardando tutto da un punto di vista emotivo e sentimentale.  
Tommy non era tipo da andare troppo in crisi per etica o morale, una volta che capiva cosa voleva, vedeva solo se riusciva a prenderselo o no, lottava disperatamente oppure lo odiava perché non poteva. Questo era Tommy. Bianco o nero.  
Mentre Brendan filosofeggiava, Tommy era estremamente pratico.  
I due si sistemarono sui vestiti, con la schiena, e si coprirono con una delle due giacche, Tommy circondava col braccio Brendan il quale si era accoccolato sul suo petto, la fronte contro il collo, la mano a giocare col capezzolo, una gamba intrecciata alla sua e quella sensazione appagante dei sensi impazziti e confusi, tutto così bello, tutto così appropriato e giusto.  
\- Sai, non dobbiamo vederci come fratelli o come due uomini… - Disse Brendan condividendo il suo ragionamento.  
Tommy aggrottò la fronte, non ci aveva minimamente pensato a cosa erano, in realtà.  
\- E come dobbiamo vederci? -  
\- Come Brendan e Tommy, due persone che si amano, che sono attratte fisicamente e che vogliono stare insieme. Tutto lì. - Tommy fece un sorrisino soddisfatto della sua conclusione.  
\- Direi che è perfetto. - Cercò la mano che giocava col suo petto e gliela strinse, poi se la portò alle labbra e gli baciò la punta delle dita.  
Brendan alzò il capo e si issò sul gomito per guardarlo in viso, quando i loro occhi si incontrarono fu di nuovo la pace.  
\- Sono sposato ed ho una famiglia, da questo punto di vista non sto facendo una cosa bella, ma non avrei mai dovuto scappare da quello che sono, da quello che provavo per te. Questa è la conseguenza dei miei errori. Avrei dovuto accettare da subito quello che provavo senza mettere in mezzo una ragazza che non c’entrava nulla. Adesso convivrò con questo senso di colpa verso di lei, credo sia il minimo visto che ho sbagliato a sposarmi con lei nonostante tutto. - Tommy non aveva tutti quei ragionamenti da fare, gli carezzò la guancia e lo guardò con attenzione.  
\- Sei sicuro di farcela? Se mi lasci perché non riesci a fare tutto ti uccido e sai che posso farlo! Non ci sarà sempre la spalla slogata a salvarti il culo! - Disse senza il minimo tatto e riguardo, serio nella sua minaccia di ucciderlo, nonostante avesse sdrammatizzato. Brendan ridacchiò e gli pizzicò la guancia.  
\- Arrivato a questo punto, dopo tutto quello che ho passato… ed una volta che ho assaggiato quello che sono… beh, non ho più dubbi. Ne vale la pena. Quando trovi te stesso non ne esci più. - Tommy sorrise soddisfatto e lo attirò a sé baciandolo, non era bravo come lui con le parole, però era bravo coi gesti.  
Lo baciò e lo strinse a sé; adesso che erano arrivati alla loro meta, non sarebbero più tornati indietro. Sarebbe stato difficile in certi momenti, ma non avrebbero mai smesso. Non più.  
  
  
L’incompatibilità dei due tipi di lavori l’aveva portato a dover scegliere.  
Quando aveva presentato alla scuola la domanda di riduzione ore per poter allenare il fratello e gestire la palestra di MMA appena aperta in collaborazione con Tommy, la commissione aveva dato un ultimatum.  
Una persona non poteva fare due lavori del genere in contemporanea. L’insegnamento studentesco presupponeva l’esempio comportamentale e se lui finita la scuola andava ad istruire persone che dovevano picchiarsi, quello non era coerente.  
Avevano fatto i bacchettoni, ma gli avevano proibito di poter fare entrambi e davanti al bivio di scegliere fra allenare Tommy o insegnare a scuola, aveva scelto senza molti dubbi la prima.  
Tommy e le MMA ormai erano troppo importanti per essere messe di nuovo da parte.  
Brendan, comunque, si trovò molti studenti iscritti nella sua palestra appassionati di MMA grazie a lui, volenterosi di imparare.  
  
Tommy dopo un paio di gare ed i primi soldi guadagnati, riuscì ad andare a vivere in un appartamento da solo, non molto distante da casa di Brendan e dalla palestra.  
La convivenza con il fratello e la sua intera famiglia era diventata difficile, non per chissà quali sospetti… ma perché per Brendan era impossibile rilassarsi quando erano ‘insieme’ in casa, nonostante dovessero essere momenti ‘sicuri’.  
Finiva che in casa non si faceva nulla e non si era mai tranquilli, così alla fine Tommy appena era riuscito era andato per conto suo, su gioia di Brendan il quale se l’era vissuto, privatamente, molto più serenamente.  
  
Dopo il periodo di pausa, tornare nella gabbia era stato strano, ma meno difficile dell’altra volta.  
In poco si era rifatto reputazione e nome ed ora erano piuttosto popolari per essere i fratelli di MMA che lavoravano finalmente in coppia, com’era bello che fosse.  
La fama li precedeva e in molti li chiamavano a combattere. Si trovarono così presto a girare tutto il Paese e ad andare anche fuori Stato.  
  
  
Brendan finì di bendargli le mani e gli infilò i guanti chiudendoglieli, poi gliele tenne fra le proprie e attese che gli occhi di Tommy si spostassero sui suoi. Quando si incontrarono, Brendan sorrise con la sua tipica dolcezza.  
\- Sei pronto? - Chiese come di consueto. - Hai dubbi sull’avversario? - Domande di rito. Tommy annuì alla prima domanda e scosse il capo alla seconda.  
Poi fece un sorrisino.  
\- Mi manca solo una cosa. - Anche questo era di rito, Brendan sapeva a cosa si riferiva, si protese e lo baciò veloce senza dilungarsi, c’era sempre il rischio che qualche addetto entrasse per comunicargli che era ora, per cui tutto quel che facevano in spogliatoio prima di un incontro, si limitava a quel bacio leggero che a Tommy bastava.  
Brendan così lo lasciò e si alzò in piedi, imitato dal fratello, seduto sulla panca. Gli porse la solita felpa e l’aiutò ad indossarla aprendogliela, lui si fece fare, così come si fece mettere il cappuccio. Non l’aveva mai permesso a nessuno, aveva sempre fatto tutto rigorosamente da solo.  
Ma a Brendan permetteva questo ed altro.  
Si girò poi verso la porta ancora chiusa, così gli carezzò la guancia e disse:  
\- Mi raccomando, non farti sbattere troppo! - Tommy sorrise malizioso facendo l’occhiolino.  
\- Quello è una tua prerogativa! - Brendan rise e gli diede uno schiaffo affettuoso sul sedere indicandogli di andare.  
Poco dopo vennero a chiamarli e così uscirono insieme, l’allenatore seguì il proprio lottatore acclamato dal pubblico, portando per lui il paradenti che gli avrebbe infilato prima di entrare nella gabbia.  
Guardò la schiena ampia di suo fratello coperta dalla felpa nera e dal cappuccio alzato, guardò la sua vita stretta chiusa in shorts comodi, neri, e poi le gambe ben modellate e muscolose, scalzo.  
Poi fece un sorriso.  
Aveva cambiato vita, completamente ed irrevocabilmente. Però non ne era pentito.  
Certo convivere con quel che aveva fatto a Tess e con quello che continuava a farle, non era facile, però era il minimo visto che era stata colpa sua. Nascondere la testa sotto la sabbia non eliminava un problema irrisolvibile.  
Adesso si trattava di conviverci e basta e quando guardava il fratello gioire dopo una vittoria, cosa che mai in vita sua gli aveva visto fare, quello valeva ogni sforzo.  
La sua felicità era la prova che in qualche modo era giusto, che comunque ne valeva la pena.  
Non avrebbe mai cambiato idea, anche se non era normale per la comunità.  
  
Tommy non si era mai fatto tutti quei problemi.  
Dopo che aveva ricominciato ad allenarsi con lui e a combattere con lui al suo angolo di coach, sentendo la sua voce incitarlo e dargli indicazioni, andare da lui ad abbracciarlo esultando insieme dopo le vittorie… ogni cosa era cambiata.  
Combattere assumeva un’accezione diversa da prima.  
Prima era una guerra continua, non esultava, non gli piaceva, non c’era nulla di bello.  
Ora gli piaceva, ora era bello, estasiante.  
Ed era bello stare con lui nello spogliatoio, farsi preparare da lui, farsi mettere la maglia da lui, il paradenti dopo, sentire le sue indicazioni e poi correre ad abbracciarlo alla fine.  
Era bello combattere e non era un guerra, era un piacere, era una cosa che sapeva fare bene e che gli veniva da Dio.  
Non c’era un odio represso dietro.  
I suoi pugni erano letali, ma non scoppi di rabbia.  
Combattere in una pace interiore era molto diverso da prima che anche se vinceva si sentiva sempre quello sconfitto, insoddisfatto.  
Adesso quando vinceva si sentiva davvero come il vincitore.  
E poi saltare al collo di Brendan dopo essersi aggiudicati una vittoria, era il premio più bello, al di là di quello in denaro.  
Non gli interessava quanto per la società fosse sbagliato quel che facevano, e che sapevano solo loro due. A lui importava che quello lo faceva sentire bene, che era ciò che lo rendeva felice.  
Aveva dato abbastanza, in vita, per non esserlo ora.  
Qualunque sbaglio rappresentasse lo stare con suo fratello in quel modo, lui l’aveva già scontato.  
Da lì in poi non poteva che andare avanti dritto a testa alta senza esitare, pur di avere Brendan accanto.  
E lui l’avrebbe avuto sempre in ogni caso, ad ogni costo.  
  
FINE


End file.
